sept années de confrontation
by ganawelle
Summary: Lors d'un travail pour le ministère, Hermione ayant aujourd'hui 23 ans, se retrouve par accident sept années en arrière, durant sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle tentera de sauver un maximum de vies tout en se rapprochant de Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 01

**CHAPITRE 1 – Un petit imprévu**

- Cet après-midi ? S'exclama une jeune femme. Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps, je dois…

- Désolé Miss Granger, mais j'ai une réunion avec M. le Ministre en personne, et vous vous doutez que cela ne peut pas attendre, répliqua l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui se tenait face à elle.

- Très bien M. Taypord, répliqua la secrétaire, encore une chance que j'ai fini le compte-rendu sur les elfes de la maison Hoffbirle avec une semaine d'avance…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Miss. Répondit ironiquement son supérieur.

Hermione quitta le bureau en grognant envers son patron, ce qui ne suffit pas à la calmer. Elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard, puis entra au Trois Balais. « Espérons qu'une bière-au-beurre me remontera un peu le moral » pensa t'elle. Après que Mme Rosmerta lui apporta sa commande, Hermione réfléchi à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Sa relation avec Ron était toujours aussi ambigüe, et elle devait toujours faire ses preuves plus que les autres, de par sa condition de né-moldue.

Voilà déjà sept années que la guerre était terminée, et finalement, rien n'avait beaucoup changé. Toutes les belles promesses du ministère, promettant de grands postes à pourvoir pour les héros récompensés de l'Ordre de Merlin, n'avaient été qu'une campagne, visant par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier à tromper les gens sur leur nouveau gouvernement. Résultat, des incapables dirigeaient toujours le pays, et des gens comme Arthur Weasley ou Hermione étaient relégués à des postes jugés « inutiles ».

C'est ainsi que lorsque la jeune femme avait postulé au Département de la Régularisation des Créatures Magiques, on l'avait relégué au simple titre de secrétaire.

« Visiblement, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je pourrais développer la S.A.L.E. », songea la jeune femme. Elle regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était temps d'aller effectuer le travail que son supérieur lui avait gentiment délégué ce matin.

Celui-ci consistait à se rendre dans les demeures de sorciers possédant plus de cinq elfes de maison afin de les recenser, de constater les traitements infligés à ceux-ci, puis de rendre son rapport au ministère. Autant que ce dernier ne souhaitait toujours pas rendre la liberté à ces esclaves (sachant que de toute façon même les créatures ne voulaient pas en entendre parler prenant cela comme une offense), une prise de conscience sur leur traitement commençait à naître.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à frapper à la porte d'un manoir lugubre « certainement des sang-pur pleins de préjugés » se disait-elle alors qu'un elfe à l'aspect miteux et sale lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour, je suis envoyée par le Ministère, tes maitres doivent être au courant de ma visite. Peux-tu les prévenir de mon arrivée ?

- Glimy y va de ce pas Miss, couina la petite créature, veuillez patienter ici le temps que Glimy part chercher Monsieur.

La jeune femme brune n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année arriva à sa rencontre, ne se gênant pas pour l'observer de haut en bas avec un air hautain.

- Miss Granger, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine arrogance dans la voix. C'est ma femme qui s'occupe des domestiques, et qui pourra au mieux répondre aux questions _pertinentes_ du ministère, siffla l'homme. Glimy va vous conduire jusqu'au petit salon, ou ma femme vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

Alors qu'Hermione suivait l'elfe dans les dédales de couloirs sombres et lugubres, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette atmosphère au manoir des Blacks, avant qu'Harry et Ginny ne restaure entièrement le Square Grimmaurd pour y créer leur petit nid douillet.

Un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée la ramena soudainement à la réalité.

- Glimy, viens ici tout de suite ! Ordonna le Maître de maison.

La petite créature s'excusa rapidement auprès d'elle. Les yeux affolés, l'elfe transplana dans la seconde qui suivi. Hermione se retrouva seule dans ce couloir immense, offrant de nombreuses possibilités quant à l'emplacement du petit salon où elle était supposée patienter. Elle ouvrit donc une porte au hasard. « – Ca alors ! » Ces yeux brillaient d'intérêt et de curiosité, la jeune femme se trouvait devant une bibliothèque qui pourrait faire pâlir n'importe quel passionné de lecture.

La pièce était immense, et les livres recouvraient les murs du sol au plafond. Tout en jetant un regard discret en direction du couloir, afin de vérifier que personne ne venait, elle ne put s'empêcher de consulter un livre au hasard. La couverture était en cuir noir et paraissait très ancienne. Tout en l'ouvrant avec délicatesse, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait probablement de sortilèges inconnus du grand public. Bien qu'écrit en runes, Hermione déchiffra aisément la première page : « comparer le passé et le présent » une incantation était suivie, mais un blanc existait dans la formule. Son cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse, elle devina qu'il s'agissait en fait de placer le nombre d'années en arrière qu'on souhaitait étudier en comparaison avec sa vie actuelle.

Comment se concrétisait ce sort ? Par des visions, des souvenirs qui se matérialisaient devant vous tels une brume, rappelant le fonctionnement de la pensine ? Pendant qu'Hermione était absorbée par ses réflexions, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Prise de court, elle décida de lire le sortilège afin de le mémoriser, pour pouvoir l'étudier calmement une fois chez elle. Seulement, est-ce inconsciemment, ou machinalement par une habitude de toujours finaliser ce qu'elle entreprend, que sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione murmura la formule dans son intégralité, sans aucun blanc, puisqu'elle prononça : « sept ans ».


	2. Chapter 02

**CHAPITRE 2 – Une surprise de taille !**

- Aïe, ma tête, soupira Hermione.

Un brouhaha autour de la jeune femme n'arrangeait en rien le choc que son corps venait de subir. Sa vue jusque là brouillée, reprenait le dessus. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle, soulagée de constater qu'elle savait au moins où elle se trouvait.

- Je suis sur la voie 9-3/4, aucun doute là-dessus.

En effet le Poudlard Express se trouvait un peu plus loin, face à elle. « Mais pourquoi ai-je transplané ici, c'est étrange… ».

Hermione tenta de se remémorer les derniers instants dont elle se souvenait. « Serait-ce dû à ce fichu sortilège que j'ai eu la bêtise de lire à haute voix ? » Ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester à la gare plus longtemps, elle s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'une voix familière d'une femme se fit entendre.

- Dépêchez-vous les enfants, le train va bientôt partir. Harry, s'il te plait promet-moi d'être prudent.

La femme rousse à l'air chaleureux serrait un adolescent brun, aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard d'un vert reconnaissable entre mille. Trop reconnaissable pour Hermione. Elle s'était figée non loin du quai, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, si bien que les passants auraient pu la croire stupefixée.

« Harry. Et Molly. Harry. Adolescent. Mme Weasley rajeunie. Il se passe quoi au juste ?

Hermione était stupéfaite. Quel âge pouvait avoir son meilleur ami ? 15 ans, 16 ans, tout au plus ? Mais alors… si eux sont là… ».

- Harry, dépêches ! Mione commence déjà à s'énerver, elle dit que le train va partir sans toi, et que cette fois aucune voiture volante ne pourra t'aider. Le grand rouquin s'agitait d'une fenêtre du train.

- Je monte tout de suite, Ron ! Au revoir Mme Weasley, Arthur, tenez-moi au courant des évènements.

- Bien sûr Harry, comptes sur nous, répondit l'homme, et pas d'imprudence.

Après un dernier petit sourire, l'air un peu triste, le garçon monta enfin dans le Poudlard Express qui commençait déjà à trembler et fumer.

Toujours debout, les bras ballants, au bord du quai, Hermione observa les Weasley et les autres familles repartir, tandis que le train s'éloignait déjà de leur vue. Après un long moment, elle reprit contenance et réfléchit à la situation.

"voyons Hermy, on ne t'appelait pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Réfléchit, il y certainement une explication à tout ça. Le livre parlait de comparer le passé et le présent. Non mais quelle idiote d'avoir touché à ce maudit bouquin ! Moi et ma curiosité… visiblement, le résultat n'avait aucun rapport avec une pensine quelconque, mais d'un retour réel en arrière. Quelle perspicacité ma belle !"

A cette pensée, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher un sourire digne d'un Malfoy. Elle faisait les cent pas sur le quai, à présent totalement vide, mis à part un vendeur de journaux. « Mais oui ! »

- S'il-vous-plait !

Hermione acheta un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers. Elle observa la date en tremblant. Le 1er Septembre, ça elle l'avait compris. Mais l'année… Confirmant ses doutes, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était revenue sept ans en arrière. Autrement dit, songea-t-elle, nous avions tous les trois (avec Harry et Ron) seize ans. Et on s'apprête à entamer notre sixième année.

Tout concordait avec la formule où elle avait prononcé « sept ans ». Ayant aujourd'hui vingt trois ans. Que devait-elle faire ?

« La sixième année, cela signifie que Sirius vient de mourir lors de la bataille au ministère, et que Voldemort est réapparu aux yeux de tous. C'est l'année où a débutée la guerre. Et donc par conséquent… Dumbledore est vivant ! »

Soulagée d'avoir un début de réponse et peut-être une solution grâce à son ancien directeur, Hermione transplana à Pré-au-Lard.


	3. Chapter 03

Bonjour à tous! Cette fiction (que je publie également sur HPF sous le même pseudo) comporte déjà dix-sept chapitres, j'en posterais donc un par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je connaissais ce site en tant que lectrice, mais en tant qu'auteur je galèèèreee à comprendre comment il fonctionne (faut dire que l'anglais et moi déjà c'est une grande histoire) bref, j'ai déjà reçu deux review auquelles j'ai tenté de répondre mais ça n'apparait pas; alors est-ce vous avez quand même reçu mes réponses? Comme ce site fonctionne? Si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer je suis toute ouïe! En tout cas j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir! Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 3 – Des morts plutôt vivants**.

Essoufflée par la marche rapide qu'elle venait d'effectuer, Hermione se retrouva enfin devant les grilles de Poudlard. Elle ne pu empêcher l'émotion l'envahir. Le château se dressait devant-elle, majestueux, sans aucune trace d'un quelconque combat, ni aucune stèle dans son parc, commémorant les héros de la guerre, des amis morts au combat. La jeune femme réalisa tristement qu'elle n'était jamais retournée à son ancienne école, depuis la cérémonie ayant suivie la Bataille Finale. Elle prit une bouffée d'oxygène et s'avança d'un pas résolu dans le Grand Hall.

« C'est si calme, se dit-elle. C'est normal, les élèves n'arriveront pas avant ce soir, je me souviens que le trajet en train dure tout l'après-midi. »

- Qui êtes-vous ? Retentie une voix d'homme derrière elle.

La jeune femme frissonna. Cette voix, ce ton, à la fois grave et sec, qui la transperçait d'effroi lorsqu'elle était élève. Bien qu'elle ait deviné qui s'adressait à elle, elle se retourna lentement, essayant de paraître plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

Severus Rogue, le sourcil droit levé d'un air à la fois surpris et méfiant, l'observait sans ciller.

- Il me semble vous avoir posé une question, Miss ?

- Granger, professeur. Miss Hermione Granger.

Un long silence suivit. Les deux personnes se fixaient mutuellement.

L'homme, bien que ne laissant rien paraître, était troublée par cette personne qui ressemblait effectivement comme deux gouttes d'eaux à la Miss-je-sais-tout de ses cours, l'air simplement plus âgée, plus femme. « Une vingtaine d'année, se dit-il, mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne me souviens pas que Miss Granger n'ait jamais parlé d'une grande sœur. Quoique je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à la vie de ces garnements. Mais si c'était le cas, je l'aurai eu comme élève. A moins qu'elle soit moldue, mais donc impossible que cette jeune femme se tienne devant moi à Poudlard.

Hermione, quant à elle, était confrontée à deux sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, elle était horrifiée de se retrouver devant la terreur des cachots, ce qui était plus que troublant puisqu'il était mort depuis bientôt six ans. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans le regard si noir de cet homme, ce héro de l'ombre, afin de comprendre cette soudaine tristesse qui l'avait envahie.

Un toussotement digne d'Ombrage, la ramena sur terre.

- Je suis désolée de vous contredire, commença t'il, mais je connais Miss Granger, étant son professeur. Je suis navré de vous annoncer qu'elle a seulement seize ans, et que si c'est une ruse de votre part, la métamorphose a échoué lamentablement.

- Je me doute que cela est étrange, professeur, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est la stricte vérité. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner près du directeur, je vous expliquerai à tous les deux, quitte à être sous véritasérum. En espérant que le professeur Dumbledore pourra trouver une solution à mon problème.

Rogue la regarda, l'air suspicieux.

- Très bien. Nous verrons cela. Vous connaissez le chemin je suppose ?

Le Maitre des potions attendit que la jeune femme avance, avant de la suivre d'une démarche lourde, dont les pas résonnaient contre les murs en pierre du Château. Hermione ne savait plus distinguer les battements de son cœur, (angoissée pour la suite des évènements), des pas de son ancien professeur qui martelaient le sol dur d'un rythme régulier. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle se retourna vers l'homme en noir.

- Avez-vous le mot de passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Si vous êtes effectivement Miss Granger, je suis étonné que vous ne le sachiez pas. Répliqua-t-il, un soupçon d'amusement dans son regard. N'êtes-vous une horrible Miss-je-sais-tout, croyant être plus intelligente que le moyenne, et dotée d'une arrogance à toute épreuve ?

- C'est vous qui le dites, rétorqua-t-elle, non sans lui jeter un regard noir. Très bien, voyons si je suis aussi intelligente que vous le pensez : Chocogrenouille !

Rien ne se produisit. Sans se démonter, elle continua :

- Bonbons aux citrons ! Dragées Surprises ! Fraises au sucre !

La gargouille pivota enfin, et Hermione s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon, suivie de très près par Rogue.


	4. Chapter 04

Je vous poste le chapitre 5 en même temps, histoire d'avancer un peu dans l'histoire, bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 4 – En attendant**.

Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau directorial puis entra, toujours suivie du professeur de potion. Albus Dumbledore la regarda d'un air malicieux, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous me voyez ravi de vous voir en si grande forme.

Il avait dit ça avec un naturel déconcertant, sans avoir l'air surpris de la voir plus âgée.

- Bonsoir Professeur, commença-t-elle excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais vous n'êtes pas étonné de ma présence ?

Il se leva lentement, et s'avança vers Hermione. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il dit simplement :

- Votre ancien professeur de divination avait prévu ce petit évènement pour le moins inhabituel. Cependant, reprit-il, je ne savais pas encore qu'il s'agissait de vous jusqu'à ce que vous franchissiez cette porte.

Le professeur Rogue, resté jusqu'à présent bien silencieux, s'avança à son tour et dit d'une voix sèche :

- A ce que je voie, Trelawney a encore frappé, encore une prophétie absurde visant à faire l'éloge d'un des membres du trio d'or ? Je crois que vous nous devez des explications Albus.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur le directeur, désirant en savoir plus.

- Cela n'est donc pas un hasard si j'ai atterrie sept années en arrière ? Demanda-t-elle.

- En effet Miss Granger. Mais Severus, sachez tout d'abord que Sybille n'y est pour rien. Je parlais du Professeur Firenze. Les centaures ont remarqué le mois dernier un changement dans les astres. Le futur que ceux-ci annonçaient a été modifié. Ils ont conclu que cela étaient dû à un bouleversement dans l'espace temps, et qu'une personne du futur viendrait prochainement.

Après une pause, il reprit à l'intention d'Hermione :

- Avant tout Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, et expliquez moi comment vous êtes arrivée ici, sans toute fois nous révéler le futur.

- Très bien. (Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Après avoir terminé, elle attendit les explications de son professeur).

- Savez-vous le titre de ce livre mystérieux, ou le nom de son propriétaire ? Questionna Dumbledore.

- Non, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de titre sur la reliure, ou alors je ne l'ai pas vu. Quand au nom des propriétaires de ce manoir, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mon supérieur m'y a envoyé à la dernière minute, je ne me souviens que de l'adresse de cette maison.

- Pitoyable ! Severus se releva et toisa Hermione d'un air mauvais. Pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, vous êtes d'une bêtise à toute épreuve.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard éclair, dissuadant l'autre homme de continuer ses remarques désobligeantes. Puis il resta silencieux un moment, extrêmement concentré. Et il plaça son regard si pénétrant dans celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, bouleversée par ces yeux bleus que plus personne ne verrait dans moins d'un an…

- Miss Granger, les élèves arrivent dans quelques heures, nous ne pouvons donc pas tout de suite se pencher d'avantage sur votre problème. De plus, je pense qu'il y a une raison de votre présence ici. Une présence qui pourra changer bien des choses sur la guerre à venir.

- Mais, professeur… Hermione se stoppa un moment. Devait-elle lui dire qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre ?

- Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, je me doute que dans le futur, nous avons vaincu Voldemort. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne pense pas qu'une née-moldue, qui plus est une résistante et amie du survivant serait en si bonne santé et travaillerait au ministère. Vous resterez parmi nous le temps d'en savoir plus et de vous ramener chez vous. Severus, je veux que d'ici le week-end prochain, vous vous renseignez sur les habitants du manoir dont Miss Granger vous indiquera l'emplacement. Si le livre est en leur possession, nous aviserons ce week-end afin de leur rendre une petite visite.

- Très bien, grogna Rogue. (« Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec tous ces cornichons, mes missions pour l'ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les potions à préparer pour le Loup et pour soigner la main ce vieux fou ! »)

- Professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée, excusez-moi, mais comment allons nous justifier ma présence ici ? Tout le monde va se poser des questions, et on risque de me reconnaitre, surtout par moi-même…

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, Miss Granger. Une métamorphose par polinectar ou sortilège serait trop fastidieux, peu fiable, ou trop cours dans la durée. Vous allez donc vous faire passer pour votre grande sœur. Nous mettrons bien sûr votre double et Messieurs Potter et Weasley au courant. Gardant le même nom, cela évitera les erreurs, et votre ressemblance avec vous-même évitera les questions embarrassantes. Les professeurs seront avisés, du moins, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et moi-même. Y t'il un prénom que vous aimeriez porter en tant que grande sœur ?

- Elisabeth , répliqua de suite Hermione, ma mère a fait une fausse couche avant moi, et c'est le prénom que l'enfant aurait dû porter.

- Très réjouissant, commenta Rogue, mais Albus, cela ne justifie en rien la présence de cette Elisabeth dans l'enceinte du château.

Hermione regarda son ancien professeur de potion et dû s'avouer que pour une fois il avait raison. Mais était-il toujours obligé d'être si peu aimable ? Dumbledore ne paru pas outré le moins du monde du sarcasme dans la voix de son collègue, puisqu'il sourit à ce dernier.

- J'y venais Severus. Miss Granger devra avoir accès à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir effectuer des recherches sans attirer l'attention. Et que ce soit Minerva ou vous, Severus, vous êtes débordé par vos fonctions multiples…

- Ai-je peur de comprendre Albus ? L'interrompit Rogue, le visage blême.

- Je propose à Miss Granger d'effectuer un stage à Poudlard.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, qui, s'il elle était étonnée, n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Miss Granger, vous assisterez le professeur Rogue dans ses cours avec les sixièmes années. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous puissiez garder un œil sur Harry, Ron, et vous-même.

Ne tenant pas compte des protestations de Rogue, il continua.

- Vous aiderez également le professeur McGonagall en donnant cours à ces classes de première année. Puis enfin, vous aurez accès à la bibliothèque autant que vous le souhaitez. Je vais demander à Dobby de préparer vos appartements. Cela-vous convient-il Professeur Granger ?

Rogue parut s'étrangler à cette appellation, et jeta un regard noir à son ancienne élève avant de se diriger vers la porte. Hermione ne se démontant pas pour autant, lui lança malicieusement :

- Cher collègue, je vous revois au banquet de la Répartition ? Je suis sûre que notre collaboration se passera au mieux, qu'en pensez-vous _**Severus**_ ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme se précipita hors de la pièce dans un tourbillon de cape.


	5. Chapter 05

**CHAPITRE 5 – Retrouvailles.**

Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient à présent assis dans la Grande Salle. Harry était soulagé de retrouver l'ambiance de la table des Griffondors. L'été lui avait paru interminable, avec aucune distraction lui permettant d'oublier rien qu'un instant la mort tragique de son parrain.

Et même dans le train, il s'était senti plus seul que jamais. Ron et Hermione avaient fait le trajet dans le compartiment des préfets, et Ginny avait rejoint ses amies. Heureusement que Neville et Luna l'avaient rejoint par la suite. Cette dernière lui avait même fait décrocher un sourire malgré elle, grâce à son discours plus qu'étrange et décalé. Seulement voilà, il avait voulu espionner Malefoy, et s'était retrouvé coincé dans le train, le nez ensanglanté. Heureusement que Tonks était arrivée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit Ron qui s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, quand un hibou entra dans la salle. Tout le monde avait l'air surpris, mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à la tête d'Hermione quand le volatile fonça droit sur elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se muni de l'enveloppe.

- 'Mione, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Lui demanda le rouquin.

- Je ne sais pas mais il est écrit « urgent » et la lettre est adressée à nous trois.

- Dépêches-toi de l'ouvrir, lui dit Harry.

Ce qui lui valu un regard Hermonien qui voulait dire : « Que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ? » Tous les trois étaient penchés sur la lettre, leur expression devenant différente à chaque ligne parcourue. Il était seulement inscrit : « Un nouveau professeur va arriver, nous la présenterons comme la grande sœur de Miss Granger. Quoique qu'on vous demande, faites semblant d'être au courant et n'ayez pas l'air surpris. Je vous attends dans mon bureau dès la fin du repas afin de vous donner de plus amples explications. PS : j'aime beaucoup les fraises au sucre. ». C'était signé de la main du professeur Dumbledore.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avait une sœur ? Demanda le rouquin d'un air boudeur. Hermione soupira.

- Ron, ta bêtise me surprendra toujours. Je n'ai pas de grande sœur, chuchota-t-elle, mais Dumbledore veut que nous fassions semblant.

Elle jeta un regard au directeur qui lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil. Cependant, aucun des trois adolescents n'eu le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque le directeur se leva.

- Bonsoir à tous. Les nouveaux élèves vont arriver dans un instant, afin de pouvoir être répartis dans chacune des quatre maisons. Je vous demande donc de les accueillir chaleureusement.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant place au professeur McGonagall suivie par des enfants à l'air intimidé ou émerveillé. Durant le Répartition, Hermione observa la table des professeurs. La seule présence nouvelle était un homme assez vieux, qui devait surement être leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'ailleurs, en parcourant la table…

- Les garçons, je ne comprends pas, murmura t'elle, tous les professeurs sont là, et en comptant parmi eux le nouveau, je ne vois aucun poste de disponibles, tous les cours sont déjà assurés !

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry, d'ailleurs je ne vois personne correspondant au profil d'une grande sœur.

- Vous croyez qu'il y aura une nouvelle discipline cette année ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas…

Hermione commençait à s'impatienter, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était de ne pas comprendre. Lorsqu'enfin, le directeur se leva à nouveau, commençant son discours :

- Bienvenu à tous, anciens et nouveaux élèves. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter les quelques changements dans l'équipe professorale. Je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Slugorn, qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de professeur de potion. Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, assurera la lourde tâche de vous enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Ne tenant pas compte des réactions bruyantes des élèves, il continua :

- De plus, cette année sera particulière, puisque nous accueillons un professeur stagiaire, qui assurera les cours de métamorphose aux premières années, et qui assistera le professeur Rogue lors de ses cours aux sixièmes années. Ayant effectué toutes ses études en Amérique, je suis certain que son approche différente sera bénéfique. Une ressemblance avec une de vos camarades n'est pas fortuite, puisqu'il s'agit de sa grande sœur. Veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue au Professeur Elisabeth Granger.

Une jeune femme entra, puis s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers l'estrade. Le brouhaha de la salle avait fait place un silence quasi-religieux. Tout le monde observait à tours de rôle la nouvelle-venue et Hermione. S'il n'y avait pas quelques années les séparant, on aurait pu croire à des jumelles. Une fois le choc passé, tous les élèves à portée de voix d'Hermione lui posèrent un tas de questions, auxquelles elle répondit vaguement, avec un sourire crispé. Elle avait hâte d'être dans le bureau du directeur afin de comprendre enfin qui était cette femme qui lui ressemblait autant.

Une fois le diner terminé et les premières années dirigées dans leur dortoir, le trio se rendit au rendez-vous. Sur le chemin Hermione ne dit pas un mot, et affichait un air contrarié. Ron et Harry la suivaient en discutant à voix basse.

- Pourquoi elle fait la tête, Harry ? Elle ne nous a pas décroché un mot depuis le repas.

- Ron, soupira le brun, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait apprécié que tu dises que la nouvelle lui ressemblait sauf pour la poitrine et les cheveux qui étaient plus agréables à regarder. Sans parler des remarques des Serpentards comme quoi une sang-de-bourbe était déjà horrible et qu'ils se serraient bien passé de deux Granger.

Le rouquin n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisqu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Fraises aux sucre, prononça Hermione.

La gargouille pivota, et tous les trois se retrouvèrent deux minutes après dans le bureau du directeur, écoutant ses explications, et jurant de jouer le jeu et de garder le secret, à condition de pouvoir en parler à Ginny. En retour, le directeur leur demanda de ne poser aucune question sur le futur. Une fois que cette requête fut acceptée, ils partirent se coucher, épuisés par cette longue soirée.

Harry réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'approcher sa meilleure amie du futur, afin de lui soutirer des informations sur Voldemort.

Hermione se retournait dans tous les sens en se demandant pourquoi il avait été fallu que ce soit elle qui, un jour, voyagerait dans le passé, seule, pour se retrouver à travailler avec le vampire des cachots.

Ron, lui, dormait profondément, un sourire niais aux lèvres, rêvant qu'il était marié avec Hermione, qui étrangement paraissait plus femme et mieux coiffée.


	6. Chapter 06

**CHAPITRE 6 – Severus ou Rogue ?**

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de rentrer d'un air digne dans la Grande Salle, tandis que Dumbledore annonça le professeur Elisabeth Granger. Arrivé à l'estrade, elle fit un rapide signe de tête aux élèves en guise de présentation, et s'installa à la seule place de libre. Assise entre le professeur Rogue et Hagrid, elle se demanda si ce dernier était au courant de sa véritable identité. Visiblement non, puisque le géant se présenta, et lui parla longuement de sa « sœur » qu'il considérait comme une excellente élève et amie. Rogue grogna et leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? Demanda Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec Hagrid sur ma sœur ? J'ai pourtant regardé ses résultats scolaires, ils étaient excellents. D'ailleurs, tous les autres professeurs ne m'en ont dit que du bien.

- Ne jouez pas à ça Miss Granger, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon assistante, que vous pouvez vous permettre des familiarités avec moi. Et à ce que je vois, vous ressemblez énormément à votre sœur pour ce qui est de l'irrespect et le fait de se croire au dessus de tout le monde.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Elisabeth, dit Hermione d'une voix faussement mielleuse. Et pour ce qui est de se croire au dessus de tout le monde, avec tout mon respect, je vous prendrais en exemple cette année. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas encore au point aux côté d'un homme tel que vous.

Rogue lui lança son regard le plus haineux, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Il lui murmura d'un ton tranchant :

- Je vois que la miss-je-sais-tout n'a rien perdu de son courage, je dirais même que vous êtes plus inconsciente qu'à vos seize ans. J'ai encore la joie de voir la petite Granger trembler de peur et de frustration de ne pouvoir me répondre lorsqu'elle est face à moi. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous rappeler vos années d'études, et ce dont je suis capable.

Hermione l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Alors que les yeux de cet homme était glacial, elle ne put s'empêcher un regard de satisfaction avant de se rapprocher encore plus :

- La petite Granger n'a jamais eu peur de vous, malgré vos menaces. Je me taisais à l'époque de peur de perdre des points ou d'avoir une retenue. Et aujourd'hui, vous ne pouvez rien de tout cela. Et sachez que jamais je n'aurais peur de vous, ou me laisserais impressionner par votre attitude si _chaleureuse_. Elle reprit sa respiration, puis continua, dans un murmure :

- De plus, je connais aujourd'hui le véritable Séverus, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y sept ans. Alors lâchez votre masque de grand méchant. Je suis consciente plus que vous de homme que vous êtes vraiment. Et je vous ferais aussi découvrir et apprécier la femme que je suis devenue, je vous en fais la promesse.

Fier d'avoir cloué le bec à Rogue, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sortit de table et se dirigea vers ses nouveaux appartements. Ceux-ci se trouvaient en face de ceux de McGonagall. Le portrait représentait un vieil homme moyenâgeux à l'air pas très aimable. Elle lui dit le mot de passe, et le portrait s'ouvrit en ronchonnant. Hermione soupira une fois de plus : « Est-ce-que tous les hommes de ce château sont si aimables ? » se demandait-elle à haute voix.

La pièce principale était petite mais chaleureuse, avec ces couleurs chaudes rappelant son ancienne maison. Ce petit salon donnait sur sa chambre, dans les mêmes tons, qui elle-même donnait sur la salle de bain plutôt spacieuse.

Hermione s'allongea immédiatement dans son lit, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Elle était épuisée par les évènements. Et excitée aussi, par cette nouvelle aventure. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie qu'elle avait pourtant souhaitée lui paraissait horriblement monotone. Et là, elle avait l'occasion de changer tellement de choses. C'était bien plus grisant que le retourneur de temps, limité par quelques heures. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'observer adolescente. Revoir son passé à elle ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Mais pouvoir trouver plus rapidement les horcruxes, et sauver des vies, ça, s'était un but qu'elle comptait bien atteindre. Hermione ferma les yeux, et vis défiler tous ses proches morts au combat : Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Rogue,…Rogue. Un homme qui a sacrifié toute sa vie pour une erreur de jeunesse. « A-t-il seulement déjà été heureux ? » Sur cette pensée, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Séverus Rogue est un homme qui se laissait rarement être impressionné ou chamboulé. De toute sa vie, cela n'était arrivé que trois fois. La première, c'est quand il avait appris la mort de Lilly et réaliser que c'était de sa faute. La deuxième, c'était le mois dernier quand Albus lui avait gentiment demander de le tuer cette année. Et la dernière, c'était quand son ancienne élève lui avait fait comprendre au repas de ce soir qu'elle savait certaines choses sur lui, qui lui permettait de le considérer comme un homme, gentil de surcroit. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle lui avait prononcé ces mots au creux de son oreille.

« En fait, songea t'il, je n'ai pas été honnête quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas changée. Elle est devenue une femme pleine de charme, d'assurance, avec une certaine prestance que l'adolescente n'a pas aujourd'hui. De plus, elle est un peu plus féminine. » Il se secoua la tête, écœuré par ces pensées si élogieuses envers cette jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Il passa une nuit agitée, où il rêva d'une charmante assistante qui ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.


	7. Chapter 07

**CHAPITRE 7 – Entretien avec un miroir.**

Hermione se réveilla alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Malgré la fatigue, cette première journée en tant que professeur stagiaire lui donnait l'envie d'être plus active que jamais. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, et pas d'argent pour en acheter. Elle se voyait mal demander à McGonagall de lui prêter des vêtements. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps quant à la personne à qui elle pouvait demander cette faveur sans aucune gêne. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau où elle écrivit une rapide lettre. Une fois celle-ci cachetée, elle sortit de ses appartements.

- Miss Granger ? L'interpella une voix féminine.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! comment allez-vous ? Lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Au vu de la situation, vous pouvez m'appelez Minerva, je ne suis plus votre professeur, lui rétorqua la femme.

- Avec joie, Minerva. Vous pouvez m'appelez Her… euh Elisabeth, continua Hermione confuse.

McGonagall observa sa jeune collègue amusée, et lui dit calmement :

- Je préfère m'en tenir à Miss Granger pour le moment, cela évitera les malentendus. Mais que faites vous debout si tôt ?

- Je me rendais à la volière. Je n'ai aucune affaire personnelle, et je comptais demander à ma petite sœur des vêtements pour la journée, le temps de trouver une solution.

Le professeur McGonagall grommela sur Albus et ces hommes qui ne pensaient à rien, et lui promit d'aller voir le directeur afin de régler ce problème dès ce matin.

- Merci Minerva. Je vais vous laisser, je dois envoyer ma lettre de suite.

- Faites donc, je vous retrouve dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Une fois que le hibou s'envola en direction de la tour des Griffondors, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre afin de prendre au moins une douche.

Tap-Tap-Tap. L'adolescente remua dans son lit. Tap-Tap-Tap. Le bruit insistant eu raison de son sommeil. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir un des hiboux de l'école qui frappait aux carreaux. « Il ne fait même pas encore jour, grommela la jeune fille, si c'est une lettre pour Lavande ou Parvati, je jure de leur faire manger ». Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de se poser sur son bras. Elle s'aperçu alors que la missive lui était adressée. Avec un regard stupéfait, elle reconnu sa propre écriture. « Décidemment, je ne sais pas si je me ferais à cette situation bien étrange », pensa t'elle.

Il était simplement inscrit :

'_Mione, _

_Je suis désolée de te réveiller de si bonne heure._

_J'ai oublié ma valise à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Peux-tu me prêter des vêtements pour la journée, le temps que j'aille les récupérer ? Au moins pour que je puisse prendre mon petit déjeuner dans une tenue décente. _

_Je t'attends dans ma chambre, située au troisième étage, en face du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Le mot de passe est « erratum »._

_Je te remercie d'avance,_

_Beth._

_Ps : le vieux monsieur du portrait est grincheux et mal-aimable, tu le reconnaitras tout de suite._

Hermione relut ces mots avec fierté : au moins dans le futur, elle ne perdrait rien de son intelligence, puisque si quelqu'un d'autre lisait la lettre, il serait persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien d'un échange entre deux sœurs. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle ait signé_ Beth _montrait une certaine complicité entre les deux femmes.

Elle se dépêcha de trouver des vêtements moldus (l'uniforme pour un professeur serait incongru). Elle choisit un simple jean, et son pull qui faisait le plus « adulte », ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Elle pensa même à une brosse-à dent et le peu de maquillage qu'elle possédait. Quelque-part elle faisait ça pour elle. Ensuite elle s'engouffra dans la douche, et dix minutes après elle sortait de la salle commune, un sac à la main.

Une fois avoir donné le mot de passe au vieil homme grincheux, elle entra dans le salon de son futur, où il n'y avait personne.

- Heu, Elisabeth ? Appela-t-elle.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain, entre !

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et vit son double, habillé seulement d'une serviette blanche. Après un instant de flottement où les deux femmes se regardaient amusées, l'adolescente prit la parole :

- Je t'ai apporté des affaires de toilette en plus des vêtements. J'espère que ça t'ira.

- Tu sais mon corps n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis que j'avais ton âge. Je te remercie d'être venue si vite. Attends-moi dans le salon, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

En effet peu de temps après, les deux Hermionne étaient installées autour d'un thé. Le professeur observait son passé avec amusement. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille hésitait à lui poser certaines questions, car elle mordillait sa lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations, commença-t-elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas révéler le futur. Mais je peux toujours te donner quelques indices. Je t'écoute.

- Je me demandais, hésita Hermione, si tu étais heureuse ? je veux dire, est-ce que le métier que tu pratiques te convient ? Et avec Ron…et Harry…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton amitié avec eux est trop profonde pour que ça change un jour. Si celle-ci doit évoluer ce sera dans le bon sens. Quant au métier que j'exerce, disons que je débute, et il te faudra être patiente dans ton avenir, les échelons se montent petits à petits.

- Et la guerre…Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça mais, est-ce que Voldemort sera vaincu ? Et-ce-que certains de mes amis…

La jeune femme en face d'elle parut réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle donnerait. Il n'était pas évident de rassurer son passé sans trop en dévoiler. Finalement, elle reprit la parole.

- 'Mione, ma présence ici a déjà changé le futur, j'en suis persuadée. Mon présent, mes souvenirs, ne seront pas forcément les tiens. Et je crois me souvenir que je n'avais jamais douté de l'issue de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai toujours cru en Harry. Elle sourit. Oui tu as raison. Et bien que tu viennes tu futur, comme tu l'as dit celui-ci n'existe pas encore pour moi.

- Je te propose donc de se considérer mutuellement comme frangines ! On se comprendra mieux que personne, et c'est tellement plus drôle que d'être fille unique, rigola la plus âgée.

La plus jeune des deux se releva, prête à partir. Juste avant de franchir le portrait, elle se retourna et dit :

- Dans ce cas, Beth, promet-moi d'en faire baver à Rogue ! D'ailleurs ce prénom, c'est toi qui l'a choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione adressa un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle petite sœur.


	8. Chapter 08

**CHAPITRE 8 – La petite amie de Rogue.**

La table des professeurs était quasiment vide. Seul Flitwik semblait être matinal. Alors qu'Hermione mangeait tranquillement ses toasts, un hibou atterrit sur sa confiture avec une lettre. L'écriture était celle du directeur. Il était simplement inscrit :_ Miss Granger, je vous attends dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore._

Elle engloutit rapidement son toast encore intact et alla au rendez-vous. Elle fut surprise en entrant de voir que Rogue était également présent.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle, Séverus.

Autant que le premier lui répondit chaleureusement, le second l'ignora royalement.

- Miss Granger, Minerva m'a fait part de votre problème, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Que voulez-vous, l'âge…

- Ce n'est rien, Professeur. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas une mornille avec moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Prenez cette bourse. Je pense qu'il y a à l'intérieur suffisamment d'argent. Vous n'avez pas de cours à donner ce matin, profitez-en pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, vous acheter tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Après une pause, il rajouta :

- Cependant, le professeur Rogue vous y accompagnera.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je pense être assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un chaperon, répondit-elle choquée.

Séverus qui faisait une tête de six pieds longs jusque là, ouvrit sa bouche dans un rictus et lui dit :

- Bien que j'ai un tas de choses amplement plus importantes à faire qu'accompagner une horrible miss-je-sais-tout faire les dernières boutiques à la mode, il serait plus judicieux que vous n'y allez pas seule. Vous possédez des informations beaucoup trop importantes sur le futur. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonné que certains de mes élèves de serpentard n'aient déjà mis leurs chers parents au courant qu'une autre Granger est sortie de nulle part. Ne sous-estimez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourrait être plus qu'intrigué de cette grande sœur mystérieuse.

Soupirant, Hermione avoua qu'ils avaient raison. Et ce fut comme ça qu'elle se retrouva avec la terreur des cachots, à la caisse d'un magasin.

- Miss Granger, c'est la quatrième boutique que vous me faites subir. Dites-moi que ce calvaire prendra fin un jour…

Hermione, baissa la tête. Il lui restait un seul achat à faire, et elle était tellement embarrassée à l'idée d'y aller avec Rogue, qu'elle avait repoussé ce moment le plus possible.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, il reste la boutique de lingerie…

Séverus blêmit tellement à cette phrase, qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-il en reprenant une certaine contenance.

- Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dehors, je ferais en sorte de faire vite.

- Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les ordres du directeur, alors finissons-en rapidement. De toute façon, rajouta-t-il en l'observant d'un air moqueur, prenez la première chose qui vous tombe sous la main, car tenter de vous mettre en valeur serait mission impossible.

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Répliqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

Elle sortit de la boutique d'un pas rageur, Rogue sur ses talons. « Non mais pour qui il se prend cet imbécile ? Je vais apprendre les bonnes manières à ce gougeât, oh oui je vais lui en faire baver ! »

Lorsqu'une sonnette retentit à l'ouverture de la porte, une jeune vendeuse souriante s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour Messieurs Dames, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je refais aujourd'hui toute ma garde-robe, commença Hermione, mais je ne sais pas encore trop quel style de lingerie je souhaite.

- Et bien, répondit la vendeuse, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, car nous possédons un large choix de lingerie, et…

Elle fut interrompue par Rogue, qui avec sa délicatesse habituelle lui hurla presque dessus :

- Nous sommes plutôt pressés, alors conseillez lui le strict minimum, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

La vendeuse ne parut pas choquée par le ton employé, puisqu'elle lui répondit avec un regard mutin :

- Monsieur, une lingerie est très délicate à choisir. Une fois que les tenues adéquates seront sur votre femme, je peux vous assurer que vous serez le premier ravi de voir son corps sublimé.

- Quoi ? Quesque…Non mais…

Hermione dut retenir un fou rire en voyant cet homme, d'habitude si peu expressif, bafouiller et devenir tout rouge. Elle était tellement amusée par sa réaction, qu'elle décida de ne pas rectifier le quiproquo de la jeune femme. Elle allait même en jouer.

- Voyons chéri, écoute la vendeuse. Je te promets de choisir la lingerie la plus glamour, je sais que tu en raffoles.

Puis s'adressant à la vendeuse :

- Je crois que je voudrais de la dentelle sur les ensembles, mon ami adore ça. Vous savez comment sont les hommes, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière.

Puis elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Rogue, qui ne lui avait jamais lancé un regard plus sombre que celui-ci. Ne voulant plus reculer, Hermione s'approcha de son ancien professeur, et lui chuchota, assez fort pour que la vendeuse puisse l'entendre :

- Ca ne va pas, Séverus ? Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre un peu l'air, tu es tout pâle. Je vais essayer de faire vite, et je sais déjà que le résultat te plaira !

Puis elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sans attendre la réaction de Rogue, Hermione accompagna la vendeuse au fond de la boutique.

Séverus Rogue n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi troublante. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était en colère contre son assistante, ou s'il était juste gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à cette fille de l'embrasser ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Et même s'il savait que c'était dans le but de se moquer de lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact. « Pourvu qu'elle se dépêche, songea-t-il, je ne compte pas supporter cette stupide situation plus longtemps ».

Hermione était terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait osé faire à l'instant. « Je sens qu'il va me le faire payer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ». Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à aimer être si proche de cet homme. Elle se secoua la tête, sachant cette pensée, ce qui alarma la vendeuse qui l'avait vu faire :

- Cela ne vous convient pas, madame ? Je peux aller chercher votre mari pour qu'il donne son avis.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Répondit horrifiée Hermione.

Puis sous l'œil inquisiteur de la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle précisa :

- C'est que je préfère lui faire la surprise.

Soulagée que la vendeuse ne pose plus de questions, elle se rhabilla, paya ses achats et sortit de la boutique sous le regard soulagé de Rogue.


	9. Chapter 09

**CHAPITRE 9 – Un premier cours particulier.**

Le retour au château se fit dans un silence oppressant. Rogue marchait d'un pas pressé devant une Hermione extrêmement nerveuse. Une fois arrivés dans le hall, elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans ses appartements, sans un regard envers son collègue. « Non mais quelle idiote » se dit-elle. « Je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder en face maintenant. Quoique rien que pour voir la tête qu'il a fait quand je l'ai appelé mon chéri, ça valait le coup ». Se sentant plus ou moins rassurée de son acte, c'est avec un maigre sourire qu'elle s'affala dans le fauteuil de son salon. Hermione regarda sa montre et s'aperçu qu'il lui restait vingt minutes avant le déjeuner. Elle décida d'enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements. Ceux que son passé lui avait prêté la mettait mal à l'aise, mais le pire était le soutien-gorge qui lui compressait la poitrine. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandit depuis ses seize ans, mais son corps avait évolué depuis qu'elle était jeune fille. C'est donc une jeune femme plus sûre d'elle qui rejoignit la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall y était déjà.

- Ah Miss Granger, je vous attendais. Je vois que le petit problème de ce matin est réglé.

- Oui merci beaucoup Minerva. Le directeur a fait le nécessaire. J'ai pu aller m'acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

- N'était-ce pas imprudent d'y aller seule ? Je veux dire, vu votre situation et par les temps qui cours…

- Le professeur Rogue m'a accompagné.

L'expression de McGonagall à cette phrase aurait pu être comique si Hermione ne sentait pas toute sa nervosité revenir à ce souvenir. Les sourcils toujours levés dans une surprise totale, Minerva repris d'une voix amusée :

- Une attitude si _chevaleresque_ de la part Severus m'étonne quelque peu, mais si j'en juge par son humeur exécrable quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, je suppose que la ballade ne s'est pas très bien déroulée.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de répondre, une vois glaciale retentie derrière elle.

- Sachez tout d'abord que si ce n'était pas sur ordre du directeur, je peux vous assurer que je me serait bien passé de toutes ces frivolités et cette perte de temps. Et une ballade en si mauvaise compagnie ne pouvait que me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Ce fut sur cette agréable phrase que Rogue partit manger à l'autre bout de la table, sous les regards noirs des deux femmes. McGonagall soupira.

- Cet homme m'étonnera toujours par sa gentillesse, dit-elle ironiquement. Mais j'y pense, je ne vous ai toujours pas donné votre emploi du temps. Vous commencez les cours cet après-midi. Et ça risque de ne pas vous plaire.

Hermione sut tout de suite qu'elle devait assister Rogue. Pour confirmer ses craintes, elle vit qu'il donnait deux heures aux sixièmes années. Elle se serait bien passée d'un après-midi entier avec cet homme. Cependant, elle donnerait les cours aux premières années de Serdaigle et Serpentard dès le lendemain matin en métamorphose. Minerva lui proposa de l'accompagner pour la première heure, puis ensuite de la laisser autonome pour le reste de l'année. Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione regarda à la table des professeurs et s'aperçu que Rogue était déjà partit. N'étant pas vraiment surprise, elle sortit le rejoindre dans sa classe de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita s'il elle devrait frapper ou non. Décidant finalement qu'elle ne devait pas paraître intimidée, elle entra sans prévenir et s'avança vers le bureau d'un pas qu'elle espérait être assuré. Rogue ne leva même pas la tête, et ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se posta juste en face de lui.

- Severus, les élèves arrivent dans dix minutes, et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'organise un minimum, pour que notre collaboration se passe au mieux.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, et attendait la réponse de l'homme qui malgré lui posa enfin son regard sur son assistante.

- Ce n'est plus « mon chéri » ? La question glaça le sang d'Hermione. Mais en voyant le rictus qu'il affichait, son courage revint, et c'est avec un air mutin qu'elle lui répondit.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela vous plaisait autant Severus. Mais je suis désolée de vous décevoir, je ne pense pas que ce surnom pendant les cours soit approprié. Ce n'est pas le genre de collaboration auquel je faisais allusion, mais nous pouvons toujours en reparler ce soir autour d'un verre.

Rogue parut déstabilisé un instant, mais se reprenant vite, il lui lança un regard de défi :

- Mais tout à fait, je vous attends ce soir dans mes appartements après le diner. Nous pourrons reparler de tout ça calmement. A moins que ce ne soient que des paroles en l'air et que la Miss-je-sais-tout ait encore une fois parlé pour ne rien dire.

Hermione perdit soudainement toute assurance, mais le brouhaha venant de l'extérieur de la salle lui évita de répondre. Rogue reprit pourtant la parole.

- Pour ce qui est des cours, vous n'êtes là que pour m'assister, ce qui veut dire que je ne veux pas vous entendre durant ces deux heures, et que vous resterez gentiment assise au fond de la classe afin d'observer.

Puis dans un ton encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, il ajouta :

- Je me doute que ma demande relève de l'impossible, mais pour une fois dans votre vie, tenez votre langue ou je vous mets dehors.

Puis ce fut sur ces paroles qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, imposant le silence aux élèves d'un seul regard. Hermione regarda un par un ses anciens camarades d'un air nostalgique. Elle adressa un sourire discret à Harry, elle-même, et Ron. Cependant, elle détourna rapidement les yeux car ce dernier l'observait de haut en bas avec un air qui la mettait mal à l'aise. « Ron n'a pas changé en sept ans, songea-t-elle, il n'a jamais été très subtil, et j'ai la nette impression qu'il va se mettre à baver d'ici une minute. » Puis sentant un regard pesant sur sa nuque, elle s'aperçu que Rogue attendait qu'elle s'installe au fond de la salle, comme il lui avait ordonné deux minutes auparavant. Traversant rapidement les rangées, elle ne vit pas les regards haineux des Serpentards.

Rogue commença son discours de bienvenu si particulier, faisant frissonner d'effroi Neville Londubat. Puis il leur imposa à tous un devoir, visant à « voir l'étendu des dégâts sur les souvenirs des années précédentes, bien qu'il était probable qu'aucun de ces cornichons aient retenu quoique ce soit ». Dans un soupir collectif, on n'entendit bientôt que les plumes grattant sur le parchemin. Etrangement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle trouvait les sarcasmes de Rogue presque amusants, du moins quand il ne s'adressait pas à elle. C'était impressionnant la façon qu'il avait de remettre quiconque à sa place en une phrase bien cinglante. Il était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un avec autant de répartie, et Hermione était sûre que même le directeur devait parfois se rapetisser face au regard noir de son protégé. Elle se mordit les lèvres afin d'éviter de pouffer de rire à l'image qui s'imposait à elle. Mais une part d'elle se demandait si un homme pouvait réellement être toujours aigri, ou si c'était un masque que celui-ci s'était forgé. Après un moment interminable, Rogue dit de sa voix autoritaire :

- Le temps imparti pour ce devoir est terminé. Vu que l'on m'a imposé une assistante, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Miss Granger, veuillez ramasser toutes les copies et me les apporter. Je les corrigerais moi-même, car je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez preuve de favoritisme envers votre insupportable sœur, ou ses idiots d'amis.

Les deux Hermione le regardèrent avec un sourire sarcastique, signifiant clairement que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Rogue ne pu s'empêcher un léger malaise l'envahir. Il avait la nette impression qu'un cauchemar venait de se décupler. Son assistante se leva quand même, et commença à passer dans les rangées afin de récupérer les copies. Arrivée à Londubat, celui-ci fit tomber sa feuille par terre, et Hermione se baissa afin de la ramasser. Ce qui donna à Rogue une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la lingerie bordeaux en dentelle qu'il l'avait vu s'acheter le matin même. Il lui fallut ton son self contrôle afin d'afficher un air neutre en déposant son regard qui se voulait menaçant sur les Griffondors. C'est alors que Rogue se rendit compte que Weasley regardait sans aucune gêne les fesses de son assistante, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les Serpentards. Sentant un élan de rage l'envahir, il s'apprêtait à lui retirer des points pour une raison quelconque, quand il entendit la voix trainante de Malefoy :

- J'ai malencontreusement fait tomber ma copie, _Professeur_, et ne voudrais pas me faire mal au dos en me baissant, je vous pris donc de la ramasser.

Ces acolytes ricanèrent à cette phrase. Hermione ne se baissa pas, et de toute sa hauteur elle adressa un sourire au jeune homme prétentieux.

- Mr Malefoy, comme vous venez de le dire, je suis Professeur, et j'en ai donc les mêmes droits. Je vous retire vingt points pour m'avoir confondu avec un de vos elfes de maisons. Alors vous allez ramasser vous-même cette copie, sinon elle restera par terre. Et le Professeur Rogue sera dans l'obligation de vous mettre zéro pour devoir non rendu. C'est à vous de voir.

Perdant de sa superbe, Malefoy, afficha un air contrarié jusqu'à la fin du cours. Une fois les élèves partis, Hermione s'adressa à son collègue.

- J'ai trouvé ce premier cours intéressant, mais je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce que je ne dise rien lorsqu'un de vos élèves préféré agira comme un idiot. Cela rééquilibrera la donne.

- Miss Granger, je n'en ai rien à faire de vos états d'âmes alors sortez de cette classe puisque vous n'avez plus rien à y faire.

- Très bien _Chéri_, je vous retrouve donc ce soir comme convenu.

Elle partit sans un regard pour Rogue, qui se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir pu la remettre à sa place et s'inquiétait quand aux dernière paroles de la jeune femme. Il se traita intérieurement d'imbécile d'avoir voulu se venger de ce matin, puisque la mauvaise blague se retournait contre lui. Elle n'allait pas quand même réellement venir chez lui ? Si ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10. Chaque problème a-t'il une solution ?

Dans ses appartements, Hermione s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche, épuisée par ce premier jour de cours. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était heureuse ou effrayée par ce voyage temporel. Trouvant à la fois grisant le fait d'avoir la possibilité de sauver des vies et d'être devenue professeur à Poudlard, la jeune femme commençait à se demander combien de temps elle resterait là. Devait-elle vraiment tenter de changer l'avenir ? Ne risquait-elle pas d'empirer les choses ? « En même temps, murmura-t-elle, pourrais-je me regarder à nouveau dans un miroir si je n'essais pas de faire que Teddy ne soit plus un orphelin, ou de sauver un membre de la famille Weasley ? » Après un soupir, Hermione décida d'aller prendre l'air avant le dîner.

Elle était presque arrivée au dernier couloir avant la grande porte, lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

- Aïe, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

Elle se stoppa quand elle releva la tête et vit le visage face à elle. La peau pâle, les sourcils froncés, les yeux cernés, il avait l'air contrarié et fatigué. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna et repris sa marche dans le couloir.

- Attends !

Il se retourna lentement, la regardant froidement dans les yeux.

- Professeur, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Malefoy, commença Hermione, puis-je te parler un instant ?

Le garçon émit un rictus qui signifiait clairement que s'il elle n'avait pas le statut de professeur, Hermione aurait été traité comme sa « petite sœur » de seize ans, à coup d'insultes de sang-de-bourbe. Cependant, il répondit de mauvaise grâce par un signe de tête affirmatif. La jeune femme se rapprocha de l'adolescent, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment lui dire.

- Tu as l'air soucieux. Est-ce que tout vas bien pour toi ?

Malgré la surprise qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, Drago répondit d'un ton hautain :

- Tout va très bien je vous remercie. Je révise beaucoup en ce moment, c'est tout.

Bien sur, Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle savait qu'il était devenu un mangemort cet été, et la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Observant ses traits tirés, elle réalisa à quel point il était jeune. Trop jeune pour vivre tout ça. A l'époque elle ne se rendait pas compte, étant habituée elle-même aux aventures en tous genres avec Harry et Ron. C'était à se demander comment des adolescents avaient pu vaincre le mage noir. Elle eu pitié du jeune blond, si bien qu'elle lui dit alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau :

- Les temps sont sombres pour tout le monde, Malefoy, et sache que tu n'es pas seul. Tout s'arrangera, tu verras.

Drago ne se retourna pas, et repartit en direction des cachots. Hermione, était troublée par cette rencontre. Peut-être prenait elle son rôle de grande sœur trop à cœur, car elle ressentait le besoin d'aider tous ses adolescents, afin que leur jeunesse ne leur soit pas volée. C'est déterminée qu'elle changea de direction, filant tout droit vers le bureau directorial. Arrivée devant la porte sculptée, elle hésita cependant une seconde. Respirant un bon coup, elle frappa énergiquement.

- Entrez !

Albus Dumbledore l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et l'invita à s'assoir.

- Que puis-je pour vous Miss Granger ?

- Monsieur, je souhaiterais vous parler de Drago Malefoy, et de sa mission vous concernant.

Prenant un air sérieux, le directeur eu l'air quelque ennuyé, et referma machinalement sa main noircie.

- Miss Granger, il est trop tôt pour que vous tentiez de changer quoi que ce soit au déroulement des évènements. En ce qui concerne le jeune Malefoy, je suis au courant, et je vous assure que je m'occupe de tout. Nous ne savons pas encore la raison exacte qui a poussé le destin à vous renvoyer à notre époque, ni pour combien de temps vous êtes là. C'est pourquoi je préfère ne rien savoir de l'avenir pour le moment.

- Mais nous pouvons sûrement trouver une autre solution que de laisser cet adolescent se torturer l'esprit à savoir de quelle façon vous tuer, blessant au passage des innocents, sachant tous les deux qu'il n'aura pas à accomplir lui-même cette tâche au final !

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était levée dans sa colère, elle baissa la tête dans un mouvement d'excuse pour s'être emportée, et se rassit silencieusement.

- Monsieur, peut-être pourriez-vous lui proposer de rejoindre notre camp et d'assurer sa protection ?

- Malheureusement, il n'acceptera jamais. Tom a certainement menacé de s'en prendre à sa mère, si la mission échouait. Et puis mon heure est venue Miss Granger, et je souhaite que ma mort serve à notre cause.

- En faisant du professeur Rogue un assassin !

- Severus a accepté il y a des années de jouer un double jeu, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un espion si précieux.

Au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune, le regard bleu du professeur Dumbledore transperça la jeune femme. Bien qu'un peu intimidée, elle ne baissa pas le regard.

- Miss Granger, je ne pense pas non plus que votre retour parmi-nous soit un hasard. Quand le temps sera venu, vous pourrez agir. Je vous demande juste de patienter. Puis-je vous demander d'aller me chercher Severus, et de venir tous les deux dans mon bureau après le dîner ?

- Très bien Professeur, à ce soir.

Il hocha la tête, et la regarda sortir de son bureau, l'air songeur.

Un horrible mal de tête incita Hermione à se rendre rapidement à la grande salle, afin de manger un morceau avant de se reposer un peu. La table professorale était remplie. « En fait, songea-t-elle, il ne manque que le professeur Rogue ». Assise entre le professeur Chourave et Flitwick, elle ne participa pas à la conversation et mangea rapidement. Une fois sortie, Hermione se rendit dans le parc, profitant de l'air frais. Elle vit au loin Harry, Ron et elle-même dans une discussion animée. En fait, il était plus probable qu'elle soit en train de se disputer avec le rouquin, vu l'air ennuyé et blasé du brun. Elle sourit à cette vision. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, la jeune femme ne vit pas l'heure passer, et c'est presqu'en courant qu'elle se rendit devant les appartements de Rogue.

Elle n'y était encore jamais rentrée, et frappa timidement à la porte. Elle entendit les pas lourds de son collègue. Il ouvra la porte, et c'est les yeux arrondis de stupeur qu'il l'accueillit. Se reprenant vite, il lui dit aussi sèchement que d'habitude :

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser la bêtise dont vous faites preuve.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Bien que je devrais me sentir flatté qu'une jeune femme espère un rendez-vous de ma part, je vous assure Miss Granger que je ne vous croyais pas assez stupide pour ne pas faire la différence entre une mauvaise blague et une réelle invitation.

Comprenant que Rogue faisait allusion aux provocations de la journée, c'est les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, et les joues rouges de colère, qu'Hermione le gifla.

- Vous êtes bien prétentieux Severus, je venais vous chercher sur ordre de Dumbledore. Le directeur nous attend dans son bureau, et sachez que le plus stupide des deux ici, c'est vous !

Puis reprenant son souffle, elle reprit :

- De toute évidence, vous deviez espérer que je vienne puisque vous y pensez encore, alors que j'avais totalement oublié ce « rendez-vous » !

Laissant Rogue sur son palier, figé par ce qui venait de se passer, elle lui dit en marchant :

- Alors Chéri, dépêchez-vous, le directeur nous attend !

C'est en grognant que le professeur de potion suivi à contre-cœur son assistante, faisant tournoyer sa cape. Filant à toute vitesse, aucun des deux ne remarquèrent un jeune homme dans l'angle du couloir, un air stupéfait sur le visage. « Chéri ? »


	11. Chapter 11

Merci tous ceux qui me lisent, et tout particulièrement aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire! Il faut pas se mentir, en tant qu'auteur de fic, on attend que ça lol! merci à HBV (désolé si j'écorche ton pseudo, j'ai un doute, pourtant je viens de lire tes com il n'y a pas deux min, enfin bref) et j'espère que les autres ont bien reçus mes réponses, car je ne suis toujours pas certaine d'avoir tout saisi sur le fonctionnement de ce site ahlala l'anglais décidément ça peut vous détruire une femme.. bon allez je vous laisse tranquils et vous souhait une bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11/ Une épine dans le pied.**

Hermione se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le bureau du directeur, avec Rogue sur ses talons. Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire le mot de passe, l'homme lui attrapa violemment le bras. Elle se retourna le regard noir et teinté d'interrogation. Lui l'observait de toute sa hauteur, et c'est d'une voix grave et sèche qu'il lui dit :

- Nous allons mettre certaines choses au clair tout de suite. Bien que je connaisse votre côté typiquement gryffondor qui vous rend intrépide et inconsciente, cela ne vous donne en aucune cas le droit de vous comporter comme vous le faite.

Puis d'une voix lente et menaçante, il continua, sans la lâcher :

- Vous n'êtes à mes yeux qu'une stupide petite fille qui croit tout savoir mieux que quiconque. Vous ne me connaissez pas, sinon je vous assure que vous n'auriez jamais osé me gifler tout à l'heure. Si vous continuez à me parler si familièrement où n'importe quel autre acte imprudent, je vous fais la promesse que je vous le ferez regretter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione eu peur de son ancien professeur. Elle ressentait à cet instant à quel point cet homme pouvait être dangereux, n'ayant connu que violence chez les mangemorts ou indifférence par le reste du monde. Cette peur n'avait rien avoir avec celle de perdre des points ou d'avoir une retenue à l'époque où elle était son élève. Elle tenta de répondre tant bien que mal :

- Professeur Rogue, je…

- Fraises au sucre, l'interrompit' il.

Il lâcha soudainement son bras, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon sans un regard pour elle. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de monter les marches à sa suite.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Dumbledore les accueillit et leur proposa une chaise.

- Merci d'être venu. Un bonbon au citron ?

Tandis que Rogue refusait d'un hochement de tête, le directeur se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger ? Allez-y ils sont délicieux…

- Albus, grogna l'autre homme, pouvons-nous en venir aux faits ?

- Bien entendu, j'y venais, Severus.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'observer Hermione au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Miss Granger, le professeur Rogue étant débordé, j'ai demandé à un autre membre de l'ordre de rechercher la maison dans laquelle vous aviez trouvé le livre qui vous a amené jusqu'à nous. J'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Hermione prit la parole pour la première fois :

- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur, qui sont les propriétaires de ce livre ?

- Personne pour l'instant.

Devant le silence éberlué de ses deux anciens élèves, il poursuivit,

- La maison est actuellement en vente, et cela depuis deux ans. Aucun acte de concession ou d'acquisition n'est en cours. Nous n'avons aujourd'hui aucun moyen de savoir qui habitera à votre époque ce manoir, et où se trouve ce livre actuellement.

- Mais comment vais-je retourner chez moi ? s'affola la jeune femme ?

- De toute évidence, commença Rogue avec un rictus mauvais accroché aux lèvres, vous êtes coincé ici pour un moment.

- C'est un cauchemar, murmura t'elle.

- C'est certain qu'avoir deux exemplaires de Miss-je-sais-tout ne faisait pas partit de mes rêves…

- Severus, gronda Dumbledore, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Grâce à la prédiction des centaures, il est clair que votre présence ici à un but, Miss Granger. Je vous ai demandé cet après-midi d'attendre avant d'agir, seulement, il va falloir commencer à y réfléchir sérieusement. Dans un premier temps, je souhaite être mis au courant de tout ce que vous jugerais utile de m'apprendre. Certaines informations sont d'une importance capitale, et peuvent êtres dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains. Réfléchissez-y et nous conviendrons de deux rendez-vous par semaine afin que vous m'exposiez régulièrement les faits.

Le directeur se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la pensine d'un air songeur.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, Miss, il se peut que je vous demande quelques souvenirs…

Hermione quitta sa chaise à son tour et la tête baissée, dit d'une voix à peine audible :

- Professeur… Comment puis-je juger de ce qui est bon à vous révéler, de ce qui ne l'est pas ?

A ces mots, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Rogue et de songer à sa mort atroce, ainsi qu'au corps de Dumbledore en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Plusieurs images défilaient dans sa tête, plus atroces les unes que les autres. La jeune femme ne pu retenir une larme, si infime soit-elle. Elle comprenait enfin le poids que devait ressentir Harry, sachant que la vie de tellement de personnes était entre ses mains.

Le directeur lui proposa un morceau de chocolat, puis reprit d'une voix douce :

- Tant que je ne serais pas plus informé, je ne pourrais prendre aucune décision. Je vous demande de ne surtout pas parler de l'avenir avec Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre. Vous ne pourrez vous adressez qu'à moi, ou dans le cas échéant, au professeur Rogue.

Puis s'adressant à ce dernier, il continua :

- Severus, de ton côté je te demande de bien vouloir épauler Miss Granger dans ses recherches au sujet de la formule qui l'a envoyé ici. Pour l'instant nous gardons le plan initial au sujet de M. Malefoy. Nous nous tiendrons mutuellement au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Rogue et Hermione quittèrent le bureau directorial. Chacun pris une direction différente afin de se rendre dans leurs appartements respectifs, les sourcils froncés, sans même prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce soir là, Hermione mit un temps fou à s'endormir. Une marque était apparue sur son bras, et le fait d'être coincée ici commençait à l'affoler. Pas que sa vie future était si exceptionnelle que ça, mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était faite à la paix, et elle eu peur de revivre la perte de ses proches. De plus Harry, Ron et Ginny lui manquaient, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Même s'ils étaient là quand même, en plus jeunes certes, elle ne pouvait laisser filtrer aucune information. Dans un dernier soupir elle se promit d'être plus prudente et patiente.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent monotones. Hermione passait son temps entre les cours qu'elle donnait, ignorant Rogue et ses sarcasmes au passage, et entre ses recherches à la bibliothèque et les comptes-rendus au directeur. Elle avait hésité plusieurs jours sur les informations qu'elle pouvait révéler. La jeune femme s'était décidée dans un premier temps à expliquer les tentatives ratées de Drago pour atteindre le directeur. Elle espérait ainsi éviter à Katie Bell de se retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste, et à Ron de se faire empoisonner. Ensuite, elle aborda le sujet des Horcruxes. Elle avait pour l'instant juste confirmé leur nombre. Hermione avait peur de l'effet domino qu'engendreraient des infos plus précises, et réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'elle dirait et dans quel ordre.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance studieuse et sérieuse qu'un évènement permit à la jeune femme de décompresser. Alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours de métamorphose qu'elle donnait aux premières années, le professeur Slughorn l'interpella :

- Elisabeth ! N'ayant pas de réponse, c'est le visage rouge d'avoir couru quelques mètres qu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Elisabeth, s'essouffla-t-il.

Hermione n'ayant toujours pas pris l'habitude de son prénom d'emprunt, mit un certain temps à se retourner vers son collègue.

- Professeur Slughorn, pardonnez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Combien de fois vous ais-je dis de m'appeler Horace, jeune fille ! Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais j'ai pour habitude d'organiser quelques soirées, avec certains professeurs et élèves…

- Votre Club n'est-ce pas ? Hermione sourit en repensant à ces fameuses soirées.

- Oui c'est cela, je serais heureux si vous nous faisiez l'honneur de votre présence samedi soir. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Mais avec joie, Horace, comptez sur moi.

- Bien, bien, c'est parfait. Je vous dis à plus tard cher collègue.

C'est avec un air satisfait que le professeur un peu enrobé reparti vers les cachots.


	12. Chapter 12

Je poste rapidement ce chapitre avant de partir au boulot, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux coms mais je les ai tous lu avec grand plaisir, je vous remercie beaucoup!

**CHAPITRE 12 – Une soirée mouvementée.**

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée le samedi après-midi. Hermione se dit qu'elle en profiterait pour s'acheter une robe pour la soirée de Slugh'. C'était sans compter sur Dumbledore, qui ne voulant pas prendre de risque, voulu qu'elle soit accompagnée par un membre de l'ordre. Le professeur Rogue étant chargé de surveiller Drago afin d'éviter tout accident, c'est donc soulagée qu'Hermione attendait le professeur Macgonagall dans le grand hall. Une fois que la plus âgée eu fini de vérifier les autorisations des élèves, les deux femmes partirent en direction du village sorcier.

- Miss Granger, commença le professeur McGonagall d'une voix hésitante, permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil.

- Bien sur, Minerva répondit étonnée la jeune femme.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta de marcher malgré le vent frais et la neige qui tombait. Droite, la tête haute, elle observait d'un air déterminé le village de Pré-au-Lard en contrebas. Hermione, quant à elle, n'osait pas interrompre le silence de son professeur. Elle en profita pour regarder au travers des flocons la vieille femme. Tout dans sa posture, son visage, représentait aux yeux de la jeune fille la sagesse d'une femme, à la fois intelligente et redoutable. Seul le léger tremblement de sa main trahissait une certaine fragilité. Le professeur McGonagall reprit enfin la parole, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la foule d'élèves qu'on apercevait au loin.

- Miss Granger, si quelqu'un devait effectivement changer le cours du temps, je ne pouvais rêver plus apte que vous.

Elle se retourna et regarda son ancienne élève avec une certaine tendresse, avant de murmurer :

- J'ai bien sur toute confiance en vous, j'ai toujours reconnu votre intelligence d'esprit et votre courage. Seulement Hermione, vous ne pourrez pas sauver tout le monde, ni tout reconstruire. Cette guerre a commencé bien avant votre naissance, et une seule personne ne pourra pas réparer tout le mal qui a été fait. Nous pouvons seulement souhaiter que certains sacrifices ne seront pas vains, et qu'un jour nous vaincrons Voldemort en évitant le plus de dégâts possibles. Alors, je vous en pris, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, vous avez déjà survécu une fois à la guerre, ne relancez pas les dés, vous avez le droit de vivre.

Hermione sourit à son ancien professeur avant de répondre calmement :

- Minerva, je comprends votre inquiétude, mais pensez-vous que je pourrais vivre si je ne tente pas le maximum pour sauver les gens que j'aime ? Et puis j'ai survécu alors que je n'avais que seize ans, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas renouveler ce fait, sachant que j'ai une longueur d'avance.

Une boule de neige lancée par un élève de Poussoufle atterrit non loin des deux femmes.

- Et puis, repris la jeune femme, cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser. Je vous propose une bière-au-beurre afin de nous réchauffer avant de commencer nos achats.

- Volontiers, Miss Granger.

Le professeur McGonagall avança de nouveau, tandis qu'Hermione ramassait la boule de neige. Elle repensa un instant à Harry, qui caché sous sa cape avait donné une peur bleue à Malefoy devant la cabane hurlante. Elle eu un petit rire, puis ensorcela le projectile avant de le lancer vers les bosquets. Minerva qui attendait Hermione regardait derrière elle, semblant appréhender quelque chose.

- Qui y a-t-il professeur, je…

Une main glacée sur son épaule interrompit la jeune femme, qui dans un reflex sortit sa baguette et se retourna rapidement afin de la pointer sur… le professeur Rogue, l'air très énervé, de la neige écrasée sur la moitié du visage.

- Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour être rassurante, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire quel est l'imbécile qui a osé me lancer une boule de neige ?

Hermione paraissait avoir gelée sur place, « Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée, par merlin ! » C'est d'une petite voix qu'elle répondit :

- Euh, et bien il me semble avoir aperçu deux jeunes élèves de poufssoufle et…

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ces deux anciens professeurs haussèrent un sourcil, d'un air amusé pour l'une, et fortement agacé pour l'autre… Hermione releva la tête et prenant son courage à demain, affronta l'homme en face d'elle. La différence de taille était telle que la jeune femme dû se tordre le cou afin de ne pas flancher.

- Oh, ca suffit, dit-elle avec plus d'assurance, vous savez pertinemment que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je visais les bosquets, comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous étiez planqué là-dedans… Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas emprunter le chemin comme tout le monde ?

Rogue semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Miss Granger ! Tout d'abord je vous demande de ne plus pointer cette baguette sur moi, et puis vu votre mémoire désastreuse, je vous rappelle que je suis censé surveiller un certain élève selon vos informations. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, petite sotte, et de vos agissements puérils, alors épargnez-moi ce genre de perte de temps !

Devançant les deux femmes, Rogue repartit sur le sentier. Hermione qui avait baissé sa baguette, l'agita à nouveau, préparant en quelques secondes une dizaine de boules de neige, qu'elle lança à toute puissance sur le dos de Rogue.

- Miss Granger ! lança la voix outrée du professeur MacGonagall, bien qu'un léger sourire trahisse son amusement.

- Allons-y Miverva, si vous le voulez bien.

Les femmes reprirent leur marche, passant devant un Rogue au regard noir qui signifiait « ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! »

Le reste de la ballade et de l'après-midi se passa sans accident notoire, le plus rassurant étant que Rogue avait dû réussir à surveiller Malefoy, vu qu'aucun élève ne fini à l'hôpital ensorcelé par erreur.

Une fois rentrée dans ses appartements, Hermione se sentit quelque peu soulagée d'avoir pu éviter à Katie Bells d'être agressée. En fait la satisfaction d'avoir pu sauver une personne telle qu'elle soit, l'encouragea à révéler plus de choses que prévu au directeur. Elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait trois heures avant la soirée du professeur Slughorn. « J'ai le temps de passer à la bibliothèque », pensa-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand deux coups furent frappés à sa porte.

- Oui, entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur son double adolescente, en pleurs.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, je ne savais pas trop où aller…

- Je t'en pris, entre et explique-moi.

La plus âgée fit apparaître du thé et du chocolat, et invita la jeune Hermione à s'assoir.

Entre deux sanglots, elle pu distinguer quelques mots tels que : « Comment a-t-il pu » ou encore « idiot ». Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Ronald et Lavande, qu'elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait, ses propres souvenirs remontant à la surface.

- Je me souviens, Lavande était collée comme une sangsue à Ron ! Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, c'est seulement la première fille qui s'est ouvertement intéressé à lui, alors il agit comme n'importe quel adolescent… Mais il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, ne te rends pas malade pour ça, crois-moi !

- Et alors, moi aussi je suis jeune et je ne saute pas sur le premier idiot qui vient vers moi, répondit la jeune Hermione, outrée.

- Je sais bien mais… attends un peu, si je me souviens bien, avec qui vas-tu au club de Slugh ce soir ?

Le visage rouge de honte, la jeune Hermione émit un vague son où l'on pouvait comprendre « Cormac McLaggen ».

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, tenta de se justifier la plus jeune, et puis tu peux parler toi, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui a pu se passer dans ma tête un jour futur pour que je me mette à appeler la terreur des cachots « chéri » ?

Ce fut au tour de notre voyageuse temporelle de rougir tout en recrachant sa gorgée de thé. Elle lança un rapide récurvite avant de demander :

- Mais où as-tu entendu ça ? Est-ce qu'Harry et Ron sont au courant ? Non pas qu'il y ait quoique-soit de gênant, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague…

- Rassure-toi, « grande sœur », c'est Neuville qui vous a surpris. Il cherchait son crapaud Trevor et lorsqu'il a entendu Rogue, tu te doute qu'il s'est caché, il a également assisté à la très belle gifle, mes félicitations, j'en meure d'envie depuis des années…

Les deux Hermione se regardaient avec amusement avant de parler en même temps :

- Mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de poing à la fouine en troisième année !

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de décider qu'il était temps de se préparer pour la soirée. L'adolescente semblait chercher quelque chose dans son sac avant de lancer un « Accio livre ! ». Un vieux grimoire dont les pages avaient l'air de vouloir sortir de la reliure apparut dans ses mains.

- Tiens, je pense que ça nous seras utile. Je connais presque la bibliothèque de l'école par cœur, et je sais que les informations sur les voyages temporels sont rares. J'ai donc demandé à Rémus de retourner au Square Grimmaurd afin de récupérer ce livre. Il n'y a quasiment que des ouvrages de magie noire dans cette maison, mais il est bon de connaitre toutes les possibilités.

La plus âgée regardait éberluée son double sur le pas de la porte, se demandant pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant.

- Merci. Rogue était censé m'aider, mais il faut croire qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même, dit-elle avec amusement.

L'heure passée à se préparer passa très vite pour Hermione, et c'est avec un peu de retard qu'elle arriva auprès de son hôte :

- Elisabeth, la salua Horace, un verre à la main, vous avez pu venir ! Entrez, et servez vous ! Le professeur Rogue est là aussi ! Severus, mon ami, venez !

Hermione commençait à se demander s'il elle avait bien fait de venir, car la présence de Rogue la rendait nerveuse. L'homme s'approcha de ses deux collègues, et adressa un regard mauvais à la jeune femme. Puis, alors que le professeur Slughorn partait accueillir un autre invité, il se rapprocha doucement de l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Est-ce que mon assistante a fini de jouer dans la neige afin d'avoir une conversation adulte ?

Elle le regarda le plus méchamment possible, mais la curiosité prenant le dessus, se retint de répondre. Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- J'ai effectué quelques recherches de mon côté. Un client de chez _Barjow & Beurk _possèderait une étrange légende familiale. Son vieil oncle, décédé depuis, racontait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il avait remonté le temps d'une semaine dans sa jeunesse, grâce à un livre en sa possession.

- Par Merlin, où se trouve ce livre à présent ? répondit Hermione.

- Parlez moins fort, par Salazard ! C'est là que ça se complique, bien qu'il passait pour un fou, il a été assassiné et cambriolé. Aucun membre de sa famille n'a jamais mis la main sur cet ouvrage.

Hermione soupira. Encore une piste qui ne mène nulle-part. Elle commençait à douter de pouvoir rentrer un jour à son époque. Rogue l'observait sans ciller. Il s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand Rusard arriva en trombe dans la salle, tenant un Drago Malefoy qui n'en menait pas large.

- Il essayait de rentrer en douce, Professeur ! Cru bon de préciser le concierge.

Etant directeur de Serpentard, Rogue put sans éveiller les soupçons, emmener Malefoy au dehors. Hermione se retrouva seule à observer ses anciens camarades. Elle se vit se cacher derrière une table, voulant très certainement échapper à Cormac. Luna semblait danser sur une musique imaginaire. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Il n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Hermione savait qu'il se doutait que Malefoy était un mangemort. Elle le vit se reculer dans un coin, sortant sa cape d'invisibilité. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la mettre, elle se précipita vers lui, lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena sur le balcon.

- Harry, non. Ça ne sert à rien, ne les suit pas.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de son emprise et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Alors dit moi ce que je peux faire, Hermione, dit moi comment le vaincre ! Dit moi ce que tu sais !

- Harry, je ne peux pas, jouer avec le temps peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques, tu le sais…

- Justement, s'emporta-t-il, nous avons déjà modifié l'avenir ensemble, souvient toi bon sang, nous avons pu sauver Sirius d'Azkaban et des détraqueurs.

- Crois-tu que je n'en suis pas consciente ? Dit toi que pour une fois tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le sort du monde sur les épaules !

Voyant qu'ils commençaient à attirer quelques regards vers le balcon, elle lança un sort d'insonorisation avant de poursuivre :

- Harry, beaucoup de vies sont en jeu, je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir sans réfléchir, il nous a fallu beaucoup de chances pour gagner la guerre, et je pense que certains évènements sont nécessaires pour la suite.

Le brun observa son amie. Après un silence pesant, il lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es devenue, mais la Hermione que je connais ne resterait pas les bras croisés. Il faut croire que tu as dû changer en sept ans.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et regarda au travers des rideaux ses anciens camarades ou professeurs faire la fête dans la bonne humeur. Un coup de flash attira son attention sur Colin Crivey. Elle revit le corps du garçon étendu sans vie. Puis les images d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pu en supporter d'avantage. Harry avait raison, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

- Prêtes-la moi !

- Quoi, répondit le jeune homme.

- Ta cape Harry, prêtes-la moi, et retrouve moi chez le directeur dans une heure.

- Que veux-tu faire, je t'accompagne !

- Je t'expliquerais tout dans une heure. Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plait Harry.

A contre cœur et l'air curieux, le jeune homme fini par lui tendre le tissu. Hermione le regarda et lui dit avant de partir :

- Ce soir Harry, nous allons détruire un horcruxe.


	13. Chapter 13

Pour vous remercier de me suivre, je vous poste pleins de chapitres d'un coup! Et merci à HBP pour ses reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées et à qui je ne peux répondre que comme ça.

**CHAPITRE 13 – Découverte.**

Hermione quitta le plus discrètement possible la soirée de Slughorn, évitant à tout pris que ce dernier ne la remarque. Une fois dans le couloir, elle vérifia qu'elle était seule, et enfila la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. « J'espère que je ne fais pas une bêtise » songea-t-elle. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se décider enfin à monter les étages. A chaque marche puis escalier parcouru, elle sentait sa détermination accroître. « Je dois le faire, se rassurait-t-elle, je dois tenter de modifier l'histoire. Oui, je le fais pour éviter la mort d'innocents. Lord Voldemort, nous t'aurons plus vite que prévu. ».

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant un mur, qu'elle observa avec nostalgie. Elle passa trois fois devant, concentrée, les yeux fermés, avant de voir une lourde porte en chêne apparaître. Elle jeta un dernier regard au couloir, toujours vide, puis entra.

- La salle sur Demande, murmura Hermione en enlevant la cape.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une pièce aussi grande et majestueuse qu'une cathédrale. Le silence qui y régnait aurait était pesant si le capharnaüm présent ne rappelait pas le joyeux bordel qui s'était accumulé depuis des siècles. En effet, des centaines d'objets de toutes sortes y étaient entassés, cachés ou abandonnés par des élèves en recherche d'une planque pour choses interdites ou compromettantes. Mais elle savait ce quelle cherchait, et ne perdit pas plus de temps à contempler la salle. Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, objet légendaire devenu l'hôte d'un morceau d'âme du mage noir. Elle tenta de se remémorer le buste en pierre sur lequel il figure, et l'endroit où Harry l'avait trouvé pendant la bataille. Hermione traversa des dédales de couloirs créés par des livres entassés, ou meubles entreposés là. Elle contourna une grande armoire et avança encore de quelques mètres.

- Le voilà ! Cria-t-elle de soulagement.

Un buste en pierre représentant un vieux sorcier se trouvait devant elle, mais plus important encore, une tiare posée sur la coiffe de la statue. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'Hermione attrapa le diadème. Des souvenirs douloureux refirent surface. Cette même salle dévastée par un Feudémon, puissant sortilège lancé par les acolytes de Malefoy, qui avait failli avoir leur peau à elle-même, Ron et Harry. « Finalement, songea-t-elle, j'admet que venir du futur est un avantage, cela évite certains désagréments. » Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand son regard s'arrêta sur l'armoire qu'elle avait contournée quelques minutes auparavant.

- Est-ce-que ça serait…l'armoire à disparaître ?

Elle avait à peine émit un son audible, comme si elle avait dit un sacrilège. « L'armoire qui a permit aux mangemorts de rentrer dans l'école. Qui a contribué à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Hermione se rappela les paroles du directeur sur ce sujet là. Il ne voulait pas changer le plan. Il était prêt à mourir pour la cause. La jeune femme serra les poings. Elle dût faire appel au plus grand contrôle d'elle-même pour ne pas agir sur un coup de tête et faire exploser cet objet de malheur. Elle se calma en se disant qu'une heure s'était quasiment écoulée, et qu'Harry l'attendait. N'ayant pas de sac, elle garda l'horcuxe à la main, et sortit de la pièce en remettant la cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione avançait rapidement afin de traverser le château. Elle croisa un ou deux fantômes mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas garder le diadème longtemps sur elle. A un angle de couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Tombée à terre, mais toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle ne bougea plus d'un millimètre et osait à peine respirer. Rogue se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne dise :

- Potter, cracha t'il, ne pensez même pas vous en sortir. Accio cape d'invisibilité !

Le tissu s'envola pour atterrir dans les mains du maître des cachots. Ce dernier ne pu cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Miss Granger ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pour quelles raisons un professeur assistant parcoure les couloirs avec ceci ?

Hermione se releva le plus dignement possible, épousseta sa robe et tendit la main vers Rogue.

- Ce que je fais ne vous regarde aucunement. Merci de bien vouloir me rendre cette cape.

Malgré son envie de confisquer la cape de Potter, Le professeur Rogue n'avait aucune raison valable pour garder l'objet, la jeune femme n'étant plus son élève. C'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il lui rendit le tissu, qu'elle attrapa rapidement de sa main toujours tendue. Si Hermione pensait s'en tirer facilement, c'était sans compter sur l'être borné qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

- Pensez-vous sérieusement, miss Granger, que je ne vois pas ce que vous tentez de cacher de façon pitoyable dans votre dos ?

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il lui attrapa le bras et la rapprocha de lui.

Tous les deux se défiaient du regard, leurs deux corps à peine séparés par le diadème. Hermione frissonna d'être si proche de cet homme intimidant. Elle ne baissa pas pour autant le regard, se demandant comment elle allait expliquer la nature de cet objet. Peu de personnes étaient au courant pour les horcruxes, et elle comptait bien que cela reste ainsi. Rogue quand à lui, n'avait jamais vu autant de détermination dans le regard de son ancienne élève. Il se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé pour elle. Elle avait connu la guerre, et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Au lieu d'une gamine-je-sais-tout, il sentit qu'il se retrouvait en face d'une femme qui était prête à affronter de nouveau toutes les atrocités de la guerre, afin de sauver quelques personnes de plus. Alors, qu'avait-elle à perdre face à lui. Il sentait dans son regard qu'elle avait encore un peu peur de lui, mais il se rappela ses paroles en début d'année :

« _Je connais aujourd'hui le véritable Severus, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y sept ans. Alors lâchez votre masque de grand méchant. Je suis consciente plus que vous de l'homme que vous êtes vraiment. Et je vous ferais aussi découvrir et apprécier la femme que je suis devenue, je vous en fais la promesse »._

Rogue finit par baisser le regard sur l'objet qu'elle tenait fermement sur sa poitrine. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Une tiare ? Dit-il septique.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Je pensais qu'elle irait bien avec ma robe.

L'homme en face d'elle la regarda d'un air plus que septique. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Je ne vous savais pas si…coquette. Si vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un idiot, miss Granger. Quelle est l'importance de cet objet pour que vous preniez la peine d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Potter ?

Hermione s'éloigna d'un coup sec de son ancien professeur. Seules ses joues rougies par la colère prouvaient son mensonge. Elle regarda de nouveau l'homme dans les yeux, avant de prononcer d'une voix à la fois ferme mais douce :

- Severus, (ce dernier eu l'air surpris par l'emploi de son prénom), je vous demande de me faire confiance et de ne plus poser de questions au sujet de ce soir. Je m'en vais de ce pas chez le directeur où Harry m'attend également. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus. Bonne soirée.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Hermione se raidit. Seulement, quand elle aperçu l'amertume qu'exprimait le visage de Rogue, une certaine tristesse s'empara d'elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que même dans sept ans, même après la fin de la guerre, on a encore si peu confiance en moi pour ne pas me confier certaines choses ? Des choses qu'une jeune femme et un adolescent tel que cet idiot de Potter ont le droit de savoir ?

Hermione sentit toute assurance la quitter. Elle réalisa à cet instant que l'homme en face d'elle, malgré sa dureté, et son attitude glaciale, souhaitait au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu. De la reconnaissance. Juste un peu de reconnaissance pour tous les sacrifices qu'il subissait depuis tant d'années. Ses traits durs, ses yeux noirs, sa posture droite et fière, tout cela cachait un infime espoir qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait le droit de vivre. La jeune femme se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et tenta de se justifier :

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai toute confiance en vous. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais douté du camp pour lequel vous œuvrez. Seulement, certaines choses doivent rester comme elles sont. Et je juge que vous avez assez à porter sur vos épaules pour rajouter une information qui ne vous mettra que plus en danger, et dont je peux m'occuper moi-même. Beaucoup trop de vies ont étés gâchées, et j'ai la possibilité de changer cela.

- Un danger de plus ou de moins, vous pensez sincèrement que cela m'effraie ? répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Puis d'un ton plus dur, il lui dit :

- Et vous avez la prétention de croire que vous pourrez sauver tous ces idiots ? Que vous éviterez que du sang ne coule ou que des vies soient sacrifiées ?

Hermione ne pu retenir une larme glisser sur sa joue, mais c'est d'une voix assurée qu'elle rétorqua :

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Severus, je ne baisserais pas les bras, et je ferais mon possible pour sauver tous ces idiots comme vous dites, y compris le plus têtu d'entre eux, qui se trouve en face de moi.

Rogue et Hermione se regardaient à nouveau, sans un mot. Lui observait ce petit bout de femme, qu'il avait vu grandir, devenue si sure d'elle, lui faire face. Les cheveux toujours indomptés, le regard laissant transparaître la détermination, élégante dans sa robe de soirée bordeaux. Et cette bouche qui venait de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine, et le désir de le sauver. Lui.

Elle, avait l'impression de regarder pour la première fois l'homme en face d'elle. Un homme digne, courageux, au regard sombre qui, si on y faisait attention, montrait une grande humanité, et une certaine fragilité.

Dans une sorte d'accord tacite, ils se tournèrent mutuellement le dos et chacun reparti dans une direction opposée, dans le silence le plus total. Hermione hâta le pas, et arriva enfin devant la gargouille. Harry était là, et vu la vitesse à laquelle il se précipita sur elle, il devait l'attendre depuis un moment. Il lui dit sur un ton de reproche :

- Hermione bon sang ! Je me suis inquiété, tu me laisse attendre là sans aucune explication, où étais-tu ?

- Parle moins fort Harry.

Elle se posta devant la gargouille, et prononça le mot de passe. Elle ne prononça pas un mot durant la montée des marches, bien qu'elle sentait le regard insistant de son ami. Elle frappa à la porte du directeur et entra la première quand celui-ci lui dit d'entrer.

Harry entra à son tour, et Dumbledore parut surpris de le voir.

- Que se passe t-il Miss Granger, dit-il simplement.

Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et y posa brusquement le diadème.

- Par Merlin, serait-ce… ?

- Il s'agit en effet d'un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, que Tom Jedusor a utilisé pour y enfermer son âme.

Harry, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, demanda :

- Hermione, est tu en train de nous dire que c'est un des horcruxes ?

- Oui Harry.

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers le directeur, elle déclara :

- Avec le journal et la bague, cela fera le troisième horcruxe détruit. Pouvons-nous vous emprunter l'épée de Gryffondor, professeur ?

Ce fut Harry qui s'occupa d'anéantir l'objet. S'en suit une longue conversation où Hermione énuméra chaque horcruxe ainsi que leur emplacement. La soirée ayant été longue et éprouvante, la jeune femme ne retourna pas de suite à ses appartements. Elle se réfugia sur la tour d'astronomie, et y resta toute la nuit à réfléchir à l'air libre.

Une autre personne n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir là. Séverus Rogue faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, redoutant un peu les cours de lundi en présence de son assistante. Il parut prendre une décision, et c'est seulement après un long soupir et un verre de whisky-pur-feu qu'il partit se coucher.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : premier pas.**

Le silence dans la salle de cours était seulement gâché par le grattement de plumes sur le parchemin. Hermione observait de son bureau ses élèves de première année qui faisaient un devoir qu'elle leur avait donné. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pendant ce temps, la jeune femme laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle était coincée à cette époque, et bien que ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était faite plutôt rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Le métier d'enseignant la passionnait, elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'y avait pas songé comme possibilité de carrière. Elle apprenait également à connaître différemment ses anciens professeurs, ce qui était parfois surprenant. Qui aurait pu imaginer que McGonagall et Chourave jouaient à des jeux d'argent deux soirs par semaine ? Ou que Trelawney était abonnée au magasine de rencontre _Chasseur de sorcier_ ? En fait, seul Rogue restait égal à lui-même, toujours aussi mystérieux et désagréable. En y resongeant, Hermione le trouvait même plus distant qu'en début d'année. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour le strict minimum, et prenait rarement ses repas aux mêmes horaires qu'elle. « Peut-être qu'il m'évite ? », pensa la jeune femme. Etrangement, cette idée la rendit triste. Elle voyait cet homme d'un autre œil qu'à l'époque où elle était son élève. Ce n'était plus seulement la terreur des cachots, mais un homme qui imposait le respect, et qui méritait tellement mieux que la solitude dans laquelle il s'était muré. « A-t'il seulement un véritable ami, se questionna Hermione. Il s'entend bien avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais il s'agit plus là d'une relation entre un mentor et son protégé. Peut être est-il plus proche de Minerva ? Non, décidemment la jeune femme avait du mal à imaginer Rogue se confiant à cette femme si stricte. Et encore moins à ses collègues mangemorts, situation d'espion oblige ». Peut-être pourrait-elle lui proposer subtilement son amitié. Elle se sentait seule également, perdue dans ce passé rempli de fantômes. Oui, après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

C'est le pas léger qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue finissait son cours avec les Pousfouffles dans cinq minutes si elle ne trompait pas. Elle n'attendit donc pas longtemps devant la porte, et laissa passer les élèves, répondant à certains qui lui disait bonjour. Elle entra enfin dans la salle, et observa un instant l'homme assis à son bureau. Le menton posé sur ses poings, les yeux fermés, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Hermione le regardait fascinée par cette image. Il paraissait à la fois si loin et si vulnérable, qu'elle n'osait pas le déranger. Elle sursauta cependant lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

- Vous comptez rester planter là encore longtemps Miss Granger, ou vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous fichez ici ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et attendit qu'elle daigne enfin réagir.

- A vrai dire, je venais vous parler. Elle se rapprocha de l'estrade professorale. Je souhaitais vous inviter à prendre un verre ce soir.

Respirant à peine, la jeune femme attendait la réaction de son collègue.

- Vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre pour ces bêtises ? Ou cherchez-vous une nouvelle occasion de me gifler ?

Il haussa un sourcil et prit un air narquois. Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle s'était doutée qu'il n'accepterait pas si facilement.

- Je suis sérieuse, Professeur Rogue. Ca nous changerait les idées. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller aux Trois Balais après le diner.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire.

Malgré ses paroles, Hermione remarqua que son ton s'était adouci. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Très bien, dans ce cas venez me chercher à mes appartements lorsque vous aurez fini vos obligations. Et cette fois je n'oublierais pas le rendez-vous !

N'attendant pas de réponses, elle sorti de la salle de classe en se demandant s'il viendrait ou non.

Rogue n'était pas présent lors du diner, comme à son habitude. Hermione quitta donc la Grande Salle tout en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Harry au passage, vu que Ron et son double étaient en pleine discussion. Quoique dispute serait le terme plus exacte, à en juger le teint rouge de colère qu'elle affichait. « Ai-je vraiment cette tête là quand je m'énerve ? ». Elle se promit de rester zen en toute circonstance. Arrivée à ses appartements, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant son reflet. Ne préférant pas se demander pourquoi, elle s'autorisa à se mettre en valeur par des habits plus seyants et un léger maquillage. Puis elle attendit. Une heure, puis deux. Hermione soupira. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il ne viendra pas. Au moment où elle commençait à enlever ses vêtements afin d'aller se coucher, on frappa à la porte. Rajustant son chemisier, elle ouvrit le cœur battant. Rogue se trouvait devant elle, vêtu de sa couleur fétiche. L'homme en noir ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard appréciateur à sa collègue. A cet instant, il avait totalement oublié que la jeune femme devant lui était en réalité Granger, dont il avait la version adolescente en cours. Ce fut Hermione qui rompu la gêne palpable.

- Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous libérer, Severus. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

- A vrai dire, je crains que le temps que nous arrivions, Mme Rosmerta ferme boutique. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, expliqua t'il, et j'étais venu vous prévenir.

Hermione fut déçue d'annuler la soirée pour si peu, si bien que c'est naturellement qu'elle lui proposa une alternative.

- Ce n'est pas grave, peu importe le lieu, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas d'alcool mais nous pouvons certainement demander à un elfe de nous en apporter.

Rogue resta figé sur le pas de la porte, et ce fut en voyant le sourire qu'arborait le professeur McGonagall qui passait à cet instant dans le couloir pour rentrer chez elle, qu'Hermione comprit l'ambiguïté de la situation. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et tenta de se rattraper lamentablement.

- Heu… enfin je veux dire que deux collègues peuvent très bien s'inviter à boire un verre afin de…heu…prendre des nouvelles ?

- Prendre des nouvelles ? Répéta ironiquement l'homme en face d'elle. Très bien miss Granger, prenons de nos nouvelles.

Puis sur ces dernières paroles Rogue entra dans les appartements d'Hermione. Avant de refermer la porte, la jeune femme fit un léger signe de tête à Minerva qui mettait bien du temps à rentrer chez elle ce soir là.

Rogue ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'autoriser un moment de détente de temps en temps. Hermione l'invita à s'assoir sur le fauteuil face au sien.

- Que souhaitez-vous boire Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle subitement intimidée.

Rogue s'en rendit compte. Il pouvait facilement décrypter les moments où la jeune femme n'était pas sûre d'elle, car elle l'appelait tantôt Severus, tantôt Professeur. Il n'aurait su dire si ce manque d'assurance l'amusait ou le vexait.

- Je prendrais un Whiky-pur-feu.

- Très bien. Je vais appeler un elfe. Dobby ?

La petite créature apparut devant Hermione en s'inclinant devant « l'amie de Harry Potter ».

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît nous apporter du whisky-pur feu et une bièraubeurre, Dobby ?

- Et apporte donc de quoi dîner également.

Hermione regarda Rogue d'un air étonné.

- Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ? Demanda-t-elle pendant que Dobby disparaissait.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Miss Granger, car comme je vous l'ai dit cet après-midi, j'avais des tas de choses à faire. Si j'avais pris le temps de me nourrir, j'aurais été en retard au point que nous aurions pu prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Hermione se sentit troublée par ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. Déjà le fait qu'il loupe un repas pour pouvoir venir la voir elle, la miss-je-sais-tout était à noter sur les mémoires, et s'imaginer le matin dans ses appartements en compagnie de cet homme prenait une autre signification plutôt embarrassante. Une fois que Dobby revint avec un plat pour Severus, et les boissons demandées, Rogue entama la conversation en demandant à Hermione comment se passait les cours avec les premières années. Le sujet dériva vite sur d'autres, si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, les deux professeurs parlaient aussi bien d'enseignement qu'ils pouvaient créer un débat sur tel ou tel bouquin. Quand Hermione vit le soleil qui commençait à se lever, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Rogue. Ils avaient bu plusieurs verres tout au long de la nuit, et elle s'était rendue compte que cet homme pouvait très bien être agréable et passionnant. Il faut dire que les sujets graves comme la guerre n'avaient pas été évoqués, et qu'aucun pic n'avait été lancé.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement sans dire autre chose pendant quelques secondes. Puis Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, puis dit de sa voix grave :

- Cette soirée était une bonne idée Miss Granger. Peut être qu'à l'occasion, nous pourrions…enfin…prendre de nos nouvelles ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de répondre sans hésitation :

- Avec plaisir Severus.

L'homme se retourna afin de s'en aller, quand les deux couche-tard virent le professeur McGonagall, qui visiblement sortait de chez elle. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en leur lisant bonjour. « Elle a dormit dans le couloir ou quoi ? » se demanda Hermione. Après un dernier regard, Rogue marcha d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers, en ignorant superbement Minerva. Cette dernière attendit que l'homme disparu de son champ de vision avant de s'avancer vers sa jeune collègue.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Minerva. Et non je n'ai pas dormit alors veuillez m'excuser mais je vais prendre une bonne douche avant d'attaquer les cours.

Puis elle referma la porte au nez du Professeur McGonagall. La vieille femme avait les yeux ronds de stupeur. « Alors il est resté toute la nuit chez elle ? » Puis prise d'une soudaine bonne humeur, elle se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, afin de raconter cela à Albus. Ca serait certainement la première fois qu'elle saurait quelque chose avant lui.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAP 15

Hermione sortit à contre cœur de la douche, ne pouvant se permettre d'être en retard pour ses cours. Elle ne le faisait pas étant élève, alors maintenant qu'elle était professeur… Elle se sécha rapidement, enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva dans la commode, et après avoir pris ses notes, partit enfin en direction de sa salle de classe.

- Bonjour professeur Granger.

- Bonjour Miss Bowen, répondit-elle à la jeune poufssouffle de première année.

Elle ouvrit la salle de métamorphose, et indiqua à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient s'installer. Le cours se passa tranquillement, ainsi que le suivant. Réprimant un baillement, Hermione entra dans la grande salle, et s'asseya aux côtés du Professeur MacGonagall.

- Minerva, excusez-moi pour ce matin, je n'ai pas été très loquace.

- Je comprends tout à fait, Miss Granger, ne vous en faite pas pour cela.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la vieille dame avait répondu sur un ton malicieux. « Je suis sûre qu'elle a imaginé quelque chose d'embarrassant », songea la jeune femme. Mais n'ayant pas le courage de rectifier le quiproquo, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. « De toute façon, ce n'est que MacGonagall, ça serait plus gênant s'il avait s'agit d'un élève ». Un brouhaha, ainsi que des murmures et des rires, retentirent soudainement dans la salle. Intrigué, Hermione balaya les tables du regard, pour s'apercevoir que tous les étudiants regardaient en direction de l'entrée, où Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, jeta un regard mauvais à l'assemblée, qui redevint silencieuse. Mais au moment où l'homme s'avança en direction de la table professorale, des sifflements retentirent, et les rires reprirent de plus belle.

- Alors professeur, hurla un cinquième année de Gryffondor, vous voyez la vie en rose ?

- Vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à votre maison monsieur Cooper, cingla Rogue, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Il s'installa ensuite à droite d'Hermione, marmonnant un vague bonjour à l'ensemble des professeurs présents. Ce fut la jeune femme qui prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont voulu dire ?

- Aucune idée Miss Granger, ça fait des années que je ne cherche plus à comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces cornichons.

Hermione n'insista pas, connaissant trop bien le caractère de cet homme pour ne pas subir de représailles. Les murmures dans la salle s'étaient calmés, mais un élève plus téméraire que les autres, ou plus idiot, cela dépendait du point de vu, demanda :

- Dites, professeur Rogue, si ce qu'on dit est vrai, vous allez être de meilleure humeur dorénavant ?

- Monsieur Finnigan, soit vous êtes totalement inconscient, soit totalement stupide. Je vous félicite, vous venez de faire perdre trente points supplémentaires à Gryffondor. Bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez, je dirais que de toute évidence, non, je ne risque pas d'être de meilleure humeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas réagit, se leva afin de s'adresser à l'assemblée.

- Cela suffit, chers élèves, je vous prierais de finir votre déjeuner dans le silence, ou du moins, rajouta-t-il malicieusement, pas plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Mais avant, permettez-moi de vous poser une simple question : Qu'elles sont ces rumeurs au sujet du professeur Rogue ?

- Albus ! s'indigna MacGonagall.

Une fille de seconde année se leva de la table des Serdaigles et dit :

- J'ai entendu le professeur MacGonagall vous dire qu'il avait passé la nuit chez une femme.

Dans une totale synchronisation, Hermione et Severus tournèrent la tête à gauche, pour apercevoir une Minerva qui venait de perdre toute sa dignité écossaise, puisque cette dernière semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier à son assiette.

L'après-midi fut un calvaire pour les malheureux élèves qui avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Même Hermione savourait sa chance de ne pas avoir à assister Rogue ce jour-ci. Préférant sauter le dîner, elle remonta directement dans ses appartements. La jeune femme n'eu même pas le temps de s'assoir sur le divan, qu'un elfe apparu en s'inclinant.

- Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous voir de suite dans son bureau, souhaitez-vous que Balane vous accompagne, Miss ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je te remercie. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau avant de transplaner dans un nuage de fumée. Sur le trajet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette convocation n'était pas en rapport avec les rumeurs de ce matin. « Après tout, chaque action de ma part change le futur, les risques sont énormes ». Une fois arrivée devant la porte du directeur, elle n'eu pas besoin de frapper, puisqu'elle entendit « Entrez miss Granger ! ». Bien que la jeune femme ne fut pas surprise que Dumbledore ait deviné sa présence, elle le fut beaucoup plus de se retrouver également en compagnie de Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir dit bonjour au Lycanthrope.

Monsieur Lupin vient de nous fournir une information importante, commença le vieil homme. Le manoir dans lequel vous avez fait le voyage jusqu'ici, et qui était inhabité jusqu'à présent, vient d'être vendu.

- Qui est l'acheteur ? Questionna la jeune femme sur un ton impatient. Il y avait peut-être enfin un espoir qu'elle puisse un jour retourner à son époque.

Le directeur se leva de son fauteuil, et fit quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Hermione s'apprêta à lui reposer sa question, mais Rogue fut le plus rapide.

- Venez-en aux faits Albus.

- Oui pardonnez-moi, je réfléchissais. Que voulez-vous, la vieillesse…

Puis voyant que ses deux professeurs commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter, il reprit.

- Nous ne savons pas qui est l'actuel propriétaire. La seule information dont nous disposons, est que l'acte de concession a été confié à une agence immobilière se trouvant à Londres.

- Vous voulez dire que ce sont des moldus qui ont acheté la maison ? Mais alors, reprit Hermione un peu perdue, ça ne peut pas être les personnes qui possédaient le grimoire, ces dernières étaient sorcières, puisque j'y allais pour recenser leurs elfes, sur ordre du ministère de la magie !

- Pas nécessairement, Hermione, intervint Lupin, il y très peu de quartiers réservés aux sorciers, et un seul village dans tout le Royaume-Uni…

- Pré-au-Lard, murmura la jeune femme.

- Oui, reprit Rémus, et donc il est très courant que des sorciers passent par des moyens moldus pour acquérir un bien immobilier. Ce sont donc peut-être les mêmes sorciers qui viennent d'acheter le manoir à notre époque.

Le professeur Dumbledore se rassit en hochant affirmativement la tête.

- Vous comprenez qu'il faut s'assurer de l'identité de ces personnes, afin que vous puissiez les reconnaître. Cependant, ces gens n'habitent pas encore dans la demeure, il faudrait donc se renseigner directement à Londres.

Il fixa Hermione de ses yeux perçants, et rajouta :

- Miss Granger, vous êtes certainement la plus qualifiée pour se renseigner du côté moldu. Vous connaissez ce monde mieux que nous. Cependant, je ne peux bien entendu, vous laisser y aller seule. Messieurs Lupin et Rogue vous y accompagneront.

Le professeur Rogue haussa les sourcils, et demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire, Albus ? Et une personne suffirait grandement, j'ai déjà eu droit à la visite de toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, je laisse volontiers cette « mission » à Lupin.

Puis jetant un regard sarcastique à ce dernier, il rajouta :

- Et puis je suis certain que cela vous occupera, vous possédez manifestement de plus de temps libre que moi.

Rémus ne répondit pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un regard qui en disait long. Hermione, quant-à elle, trouvait que Rogue était finalement un sale type de rappeler à Lupin qu'il n'avait pas de boulot, à cause de sa lycanthropie.

- Je crains mon cher Severus, que je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Retrouvez-moi tous les trois demain, en début d'après-midi, dans mon bureau. Aucun de vous ne donne des cours le samedi, et l'agence sera ouverte.

Bien que Dumbledore ait parlé d'une voix calme, tous sentirent qu'il hésitait à rajouter quelque chose qui n'allait pas leur plaire.

- J'ai oublié de préciser, notamment à vous Severus, qu'il va de soit que pour ne pas vous faire repérer il vous faudra mettre des vêtements de circonstance. J'ai demandé à Dobby de vous en préparer.

- Vous voulez que je m'habille en moldu ? S'emporta le maître des potions, c'est hors de question Albus !

Hermione se retint à grande peine de pouffer de rire, tellement l'image de Rogue vêtu d'un jean paraissait incongrue. Et vu le regard amusé que Rémus lui lança, elle n'était pas la seule.

La jeune femme sentait que le lendemain serait une journée qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Seulement elle ne se doutait pas à quel point.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAP 16.

« Ne pas rire. Surtout ne pas rire ». Voilà ce que ce disait Rémus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, en voyant Severus Rogue s'approcher de lui, habillé en moldu. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas les habits que ce dernier portait qui provoquait l'hilarité du maraudeur, mais plutôt la tête de six pieds de long que le maître des potions affichait. Une fois que le professeur Rogue arriva à sa hauteur, le regard noir que celui-ci lui offrit stoppa ses bonnes résolutions.

- Severus, cela te va à ravir, plaisanta Rémus, éclatant de rire à la même occasion. J'aurai adoré que James et Sirius te voient affublé de la sorte, c'est mémorable !

- Encore un commentaire de ce genre Lupin, et je jure que je te ferais bouffer ta fourrure. Et quel dommage que Potter et Black ne soient plus de ce monde afin de voir ça…

Le lycanthrope n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, et les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard, lorsqu'Hermione arriva. La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à l'ambiance plus que tendue, tellement le fait de voir Rogue autrement qu'avec sa grande cape noire la scotcha.

- Professeur, commença-t-elle, vous êtes…

- Si vous dites _ridicule, _Miss Granger, je vous emmène moi-même auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, grogna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Hermione s'approcha de Rogue, et le défiant de toute sa hauteur (sachant que l'homme était bien plus grand qu'elle), rétorqua :

- J'allais dire séduisant, mais je rajouterais idiot, susceptible et borné !

Lupin fit les yeux ronds et Rogue ne pipa mot.

- Bon, repris la jeune femme, on y va ?

Tous les trois allèrent donc jusqu'à la grille du château, puis transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse. De là ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur, puis sortirent de la taverne afin de se retrouver dans le Londres moldu. Ce fut Hermione qui prit les choses en main.

- Professeur Lupin, vous avez l'adresse de l'agence ?

- Oui, mais tu sais Hermione, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps, alors tu peux m'appeler Rémus.

- Sombre crétin, commenta Rogue, ne l'appelle pas ainsi, personne ne doit savoir qui elle est ! Elle s'appelle Elisabeth !

Hermione et Lupin baissèrent le regard, un peu honteux d'avoir oublié toute prudence. La jeune femme chercha silencieusement dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un plan de Londres.

- Bon, pour arriver à l'agence immobilière, il va falloir qu'on prenne deux lignes de métro différentes, je pense qu'on en a pour vingt minutes de trajet.

Puis à l'adresse de ses deux anciens professeurs, elle cru bon de préciser :

- Le métro est une sorte de train souterrain, où…

- Je sais ce qu'est un métro, miss Granger, cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile.

La jeune femme regarda étrangement Rogue, puis un éclair de lucidité traversa ses prunelles.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses professeur, j'avais oublié que vous êtes de sang-mélé et que votre père était moldu.

Lupin hoqueta de surprise.

- Tu n'es pas de sang-pur ?

- Fermez-là, ma vie privé ne regarde aucun de vous deux, s'énerva le mangemort, et vous Miss Granger, comment ce fait-il que même de l'endroit étrange d'où vous venez, vous sachiez une chose pareille ?

- Et bien, disons que vous nous avez révélé certaines faits...

- Nous ?

- Disons plutôt que c'était à Harry, et qu'il me l'a dit ensuite.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez, tout en fermant les yeux, puis il soupira :

- Potter… ce gamin me pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout.

Hermione n'osait imaginer comment l'homme réagirait s'il apprenait que le survivant avait donné son nom à un de ses enfants. En effet, après le petit James Sirius qui avait trois ans, Hermione avait reçu un faire-part de naissance de la part de Ginny et Harry qui annonçait la naissance d'Albus Severus, quelques semaines avant son _voyage_. N'osant rien rajouter sur ce sujet, la jeune femme tenta de changer de conversation en s'adressant à Rémus :

- Au fait, comment va Tonks ?

Lupin la regarda étrangement avant de demander, sur un ton prudent :

- Bien je suppose. Pourquoi cette question ?

Horrifiée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait encore de gaffer, se mélangeant les pinceaux avec les dates. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait posé cette question un an trop tôt, puisque la métamorphomage et le lycanthrope n'étaient pas encore ensembles.

- Pour rien Rémus, je me disais juste que par le biais de l'Ordre, vous aviez peut-être eu l'occasion de la voir. Tenta de se rattraper la jeune femme.

- De toute évidence, commenta Rogue d'une voix moqueuse, il y a une bête qui va se trouver une compagne.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Lupin, toi c'est certain que ça ne risque pas de t'arriver_ Servillus_.

- Vous êtes aussi matures que Ron et Harry, soupira Hermione. Je propose qu'on arrête ce genre de conversation très passionnante pour aujourd'hui, et qu'on se dirige enfin vers notre destination.

Ce fut dans une ambiance plus que tendue que les trois héros de guerre traversèrent une partie de Londres.

- C'est ici. Mais de toute évidence, l'agence est fermée pour le déjeuner, précisa inutilement la jeune femme, puisque ses deux compagnons pouvaient également lire les horaires affichée sur la porte close.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Miss-je-sais-tout ? Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Vous êtes obligé d'être si peu aimable ? s'énerva Hermione. Je propose qu'on aille déjeuner pendant ce temps, qu'en penses-tu Rémus ?

- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais là, s'indigna le maître des potions.

- C'est une bonne idée Herm…Elisabeth, mais est-ce qu'il nous restera assez de monnaie moldu pour prendre le métro en partant ?

La jeune femme leur offrit son plus beau sourire avant de sortir sa bourse personnelle.

- J'avais prévu, juste au cas où. J'ai demandé à ma « petite sœur » de me prêter un peu d'argent. J'ai également repéré une brasserie au coin de la rue. Severus, vous nous accompagnez ?

- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, grommela l'homme, tout en maudissant Dumbledore de lui avoir confié cette « mission ».

Après avoir commandé auprès d'un pauvre serveur qui subit les foudres de Rogue, le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna pour laisser rentrer un couple à l'air revêche, accompagné d'un adolescent plutôt bien portant. Le père et le fils s'installèrent à la table juste derrière les trois sorciers, mais la femme restée en retrait se stoppa à la vue de Rogue.

- Severus, salua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

- Pétunia, répondit l'homme sur le même ton.

Lupin et Hermione observaient cet échange glacial, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette femme. La jeune sorcière ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une conquête de Rogue. Cette supposition eu pour effet de l'énerver, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. « Je ne vois pas Severus avec une femme pareille, elle parait si vieille. C'est un homme qui devrait sortir avec une personne plus jeune, comme… » Hermione se raidit, se refusant mentalement à terminer sa phrase. Ce fut l'adolescent qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Maman, qui est-ce ?

- C'est une ancienne connaissance de ma sœur Dusleynouchet, murmura la femme, et je crois qu'il enseigne dans l'école de ton cousin.

Un silence lourd de sens accueillit cette phrase. Hermione et Rémus réalisèrent qu'ils avaient affaire à la famille d'Harry, dont ils avaient souvent entendu parler, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et que le mari, dont le visage était subitement devenu rouge, n'était autre que l'oncle Vernon. Ce dernier, quitta sa table subitement, intimant à sa femme et son fils d'en faire de même. Et toute la famille quitta le restaurant, M. Dursley marmonnant quelque chose sur « ces fous qui nous envahissent ».

- Décidemment, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Annonça tranquillement Rogue, n'ayant pas réagit outre-mesure au départ de la famille.

Le déjeuner se fit dans le silence, et les trois sorciers arrivèrent enfin dans l'agence une demi-heure plus tard. Il fut convenu que Rémus resterait dehors à vérifier les alentours. Une secrétaire à l'air aguicheur les salua, le regard insistant bien sur le professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour messieurs-dames, puis-je vous renseigner ?

Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de répondre.

- Bonjour, mon mari et moi (Rogue haussa les sourcils à cette annonce) avons repéré un magnifique manoir aux abords de la ville, dans le quartier de WhiteChapel. Nous souhaiterions le visiter.

- Je suis navrée, répondit la femme, mais ce manoir vient d'être vendu, il n'est plus sur le marché.

- Quel dommage, nous avions eu un coup de cœur pour cette demeure, n'est-ce pas chéri ? S'adressa Hermione à Rogue, ce dernier se crispant à ce surnom.

Le téléphone de l'agence se mit à sonner, et la secrétaire répondit, lançant un regard d'excuse au maître des cachots. Hermione en profita pour lui murmurer discrètement :

- Détournez son attention, il faut que je fouille dans ses fichiers.

Une fois que la femme eût raccroché le combiné, Rogue se pencha légèrement sur son bureau et lui dit d'une voix suave :

- De toute évidence, il nous faut trouver un nouveau bien, puis-je compter sur vous afin de me conseiller au mieux ?

La secrétaire battit des cils et Hermione fut surprise que celle-ci ne se mette pas à ronronner.

- Mais bien sûr, croyez-moi, je vais vous présenter de vrais petits bijoux. Elle se leva, et bousculant Hermione au passage, fit signe à Rogue de la suivre.

Notre jeune professeur se précipita derrière le bureau et farfouilla dans les papiers. Elle tomba par chance sur l'acte de vente, qu'elle copia discrètement par un sort sur un parchemin. Une fois sa mission accomplit, elle tourna son attention vers son collègue et la jeune femme. Bien que ces derniers lui tournent le dos, Hermione ne pouvait manquer la main de la vendeuse qui tenait Rogue par le bras. « Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ». D'un pas rageur, elle les rejoignit, et voyant qu'aucun n'avait remarqué sa présence, toussota bruyamment.

- Chéri, dit-elle à l'adresse de son supposé mari, finalement, je crois que je préfèrerais l'appartement que nous avions visité hier.

Elle prit à son tour le bras de Rogue, jetant un regard noir à la secrétaire.

- Je vous remercie mademoiselle, mais je crois que nous n'aurons finalement pas besoin de vos services. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Nos deux comparses sortirent de l'agence afin de retrouver Rémus sur le trottoir d'en face. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura :

- Nous sommes suivis. L'homme sur le banc avec son journal était également à la brasserie, ainsi que la femme près du magasin de meubles.

Hermione regarda les personnes citées, et d'un signe de tête discret approuva les dires de Lupin. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient un étrange assortiment d'habits moldus. Seuls des sorciers s'habilleraient ainsi. Rogue commença à marcher, laissant sous-entendre aux deux membres de l'Ordre de le suivre. Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans une ruelle vide de toute présence.

- Je propose qu'on transplane directement à Pré-au-lard, car si nos doutes sont confirmés, cela évitera que des moldus innocents soient blessés proposa la jeune femme.

Aucun des deux hommes n'eu le temps de répondre car des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'impasse. En une fraction de seconde, les cinq personnes présentes sortirent leur baguette et la pointa sur le camp adverse.

- On veut juste la sang-de-bourbe, annonça l'étranger d'une voix caverneuse.

- Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, j'ai un rendez-vous, répondit Hermione.

Rémus haussa les sourcils et quant à Rogue, bien qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux les deux attaquants, ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour Miss Granger ? Ce que j'ai toujours craint est arrivé : Potter a déteint sur vous pour ce qui est de la stupidité et de l'inconscience.

- On n'a pas que ça à faire Rogue, alors laisses-nous emmener cette sang-impur.

- On se connait peut-être ?

La femme qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, commença à s'agiter :

- Ca suffit ! _Stupefix_ !

Hermione eu à peine le temps de lancer un _Protero_ qu'elle sentit Lupin saisir sa main, et vit Rogue s'interposer entre elle et le sort, tout en jetant un éclair bleu. Puis tout tourna autour d'elle. Rémus était en train de la faire transplaner avec lui, et elle, luttait pour ne pas lâcher la chemise de Rogue. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent à même le sol devant Mme Rosmerta qui balayait le devant de sa taverne.

- Par les balais de Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Faut-il que je prévienne Dumbledore ?

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, avec l'aide de Rémus. Rogue était toujours à terre, et ne bougeait pas. Sentant son sang se glacer, la jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés et se mit à secouer son épaule violemment.

- Severus, tu m'entends ? Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! SEVERUS !

- Par Salazard, taisez-vous ! Vous me fichez la migraine, râla le maître des potions, avant de se relever en toussant.

Les trois autres personnes présentes lancèrent un soupir collectif, mis-soulagés, mis-agacés.

- Ce n'était qu'un _stupefix_ dont la puissance a été affaiblie par votre début de bouclier. J'ai survécu à pire, Miss Granger et je vais bien, alors je pense que vous pouvez me lâcher le bras.

Puis voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas, il précisa :

- Maintenant !

Hermione raffermit sa prise, et sans que personne ne s'y attende, se blottit contre le torse de son ancien professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Rogue était pétrifié et n'osait bouger. Lupin avait l'air d'un moldu venant d'apercevoir un fantôme. Et Mme Rosmerta gloussa.

- J'ai eu si peur pour vous, murmura Hermione.

Puis lorsqu'elle quitta cette position étrange, ce fut pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Rogue avant d'embrasser lentement sa joue. En faisant cela, la jeune femme savait très bien qu'elle le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il ne devait pas être habitué à des démonstrations de tendresse. Mais elle en avait terriblement envie, comme si ce contact permettait de s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie.

- Hum, toussota Rémus, je propose qu'on aille voir Dumbledore afin de lui rapporter l'attaque que nous venons de subir.

Hermione acquiesça, et commença à suivre le lycanthrope. Seulement elle fut arrêtée subitement par le maître des potions qui la tira par le bras. Et sans comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver si vite, Rogue était en train de l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une pulsion incontrôlable. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, la jeune femme ne mit que deux secondes à réagir.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à tous! Je poste ce chapitre un peu tard, mais du coup j'espère que vous pourrez le lire dès demain matin! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à tous vos commentaires, mais sachez qu'ils m'ont tous fait plus plaisir les uns que les autres, surtout sur le fait que vous trouviez cela crédible et fidèles aux persos, ce qui est de plus en plus compliqué pour ma mart, mais je m'accroche! Après ce chapitre, je n'en ais plus qu'un d'avance, et j'ai entamé le 19ème ce soir, mais là je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour continuer xd. Donc il se peut que le rythme de parution s'espace un peu plus, au grès de mon inspiration (mais rassuez vous, toute la trame de l'histoire est déjà décidée).

Encore merci et bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 17.**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Bien que deux secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées, Hermione eu l'impression que le baiser durait une éternité. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle s'éloigna brusquement de son ancien professeur de potion. Tous deux se regardèrent, cherchant certainement à comprendre les sentiments de l'autre. Ce fut Mme Rosmerta qui mit fin à cette torpeur, en émettant un gloussement digne d'une adolescente en fleur. Rogue prit finalement la parole, sans laisser paraître une quelconque émotion.

- Lupin a raison, nous devrions allez voir le directeur.

Puis il se mit à marcher énergiquement en direction du château. Hermione ignora totalement la restauratrice, mais tenta un regard vers le mauraudeur. Celui-ci avait un air éberlué. On lui aurait annoncé que Voldemort décidait de se mettre aux claquettes qu'il n'aurait pas réagit autrement.

- Hum, tenta la jeune femme, je crois que nous devrions aussi y aller.

Le lycanthrope acquiesça, et après avoir dit au revoir à Mme Rosmerta, s'engagea dans le chemin avec son ancienne élève.

Durant le trajet, Hermione essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude pour le moins surprenante de Rogue. Elle avait appris à connaître cet homme et l'apprécier. A vrai dire, la jeune femme ne le voyait plus comme son professeur aigri et injuste comme à l'époque où elle avait seize ans. Mais de là à l'imaginer comme un amoureux potentiel, il y avait une différence.

Hermione observa la silhouette du mangemort repenti qui marchait quelques mètres devant elle et Lupin. Il avait une démarche plutôt assurée, et les vêtements moldus qu'il portait laissait mieux entrevoir sa carrure que ses habituelles capes noires. La jeune femme l'avait toujours vu comme un homme froid, injuste et anti-social. Des images des derniers mois écoulés défilèrent dans son esprit. Rogue en train de rougir la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé _chéri_. Rogue en train de boire un verre chez elle, parlant de tout et de rien. Rogue vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'une chemise entrouverte de la même couleur. Rogue s'interposant pour se prendre un stupéfix à sa place. Rogue en train de l'embrasser… Hermione rougit à son tour, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-choqué de Rémus, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent finalement devant Dumbledore, lui faisant le compte-rendu de l'attaque surprise dont ils avaient été victimes.

- Je suis certain que l'homme était Mulciber.

Hermione regarda interloquée Severus, avant de réagir :

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je sais à quoi il ressemble, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun mangemort connu.

- Il avait modifié son apparence, certainement par polynectar, mais j'ai reconnu sa voix, répondit sèchement l'ancien professeur de potion, sans daigner lui accorder un regard.

La jeune femme se sentit plus que vexée à cette réponse si froide. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attitude ? D'abord il l'embrassait sans prévenir, puis quelques instants après il l'ignorait ? Elle sentit son sang bouillir, et se promit d'avoir une conversation avec ce mufle. Bien que les deux hommes ne fussent pas comparables, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Ron. Y'avait-il un homme sur cette terre qui sache s'y prendre avec les femmes ?

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione s'aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas du tout suivi le reste de la conversation, puisque les yeux interrogateurs du directeur semblaient la transpercer.

- Heu, veuillez m'excuser professeur, vous me disiez quelque chose ?

- Ces mangemorts étaient à votre recherche, nous nous demandions s'ils connaissaient votre véritable identité. Ce qui serait plus que fâcheux, soupira le vieil homme.

- Je ne vois pas comment ils seraient au courant !

Rogue émit un ricanement, avant de répliquer de sa voix grave :

- Il semblerait qu'un des membres du trio d'or ait fauté. Ces adolescents ne savent pas tenir leur langue, préférant se pavaner devant les autres sur le fait qu'ils savent tout mieux que tout le monde. Personnellement, je pencherais pour Weasley…

- Severus, l'interrompu Dumbledore, il est inutile d'accuser sans preuve, et j'ai toute confiance en eux. Est-ce que vous avez tout de même pu achever la mission ?

Hermione farfouilla quelques secondes dans son sac, avant de tendre au directeur un parchemin. Ce dernier replaça ses lunettes et détailla les informations de l'agence immobilière.

- Voyons, Albert McFadel. Si ma mémoire est exacte, il était élève ici même il y a une quinzaine d'années, ce qui signifie que nous avons bien à faire à un propriétaire sorcier.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si cet homme est bien celui que nous recherchons, qui possède le livre responsable de cet étrange phénomène, dit calmement Lupin à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à acquiescer, lorsque Dobby fit son apparition en plein milieu du bureau directorial.

- Dobby est désolé, couina l'elfe, Dobby a commis une grave erreur, il doit se punir…

Tandis que Rogue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant le serviteur avec dédain, les trois autres sorciers tentèrent d'arrêter ce dernier, qui se cognait la tête contre le fauteuil en sanglotant.

- Dobby, commença Dumbledore, je t'ordonne de stopper ta punition, et de m'expliquer sa raison.

- Le jeune Goyle est venu dans les cuisines demander de l'alcool à Dobby, mais Dobby lui a refusé, puisqu'il est interdit aux élèves de Poudlard de boire ceci, alors le jeune serpentard a ordonné à Dobby de faire une exception, mais Dobby a dit que… Dobby a dit…

Et l'elfe repartit dans un état de profonde tristesse, pleurant de plus belle. Il fallut aux quatre sorciers beaucoup de patience avant de pouvoir comprendre la suite de l'histoire.

- Dobby a dit que la seule exception était Miss Granger, l'amie d'Harry Potter, mais que ça ne comptait pas car l'amie d'Harry Potter était maintenant professeur…

Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur. _L'amie de Harry Potter_. C'était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû prêter attention aux paroles de l'elfe lorsqu'il avait apporté les boissons le soir où elle était avec Rogue. Lorsque Dobby lui avait parlé en l'appelant de cette façon, elle aurait dû réaliser que l'elfe avait tout suite reconnu son identité. Après que Dumbledore eut rassuré le serviteur avant de le renvoyer aux cuisines, il s'adressa au maître des potions.

- Severus, je pense que tu devrais rapidement retourner auprès de Voldemort afin de te justifier d'avoir défendu miss Granger. Il serait encore plus regrettable de perdre ta condition d'espion. Rémus, je te remercie, mais je pense que tu peux rentrer te reposer chez toi, d'autant plus que la pleine lune approche.

Le lycanthrope hocha affirmativement la tête, avant de quitter le bureau.

- Miss Granger, nous aviserons plus tard pour rendre visite à monsieur McFadel.

- Attendez, répondit la jeune femme, Severus ne devrait pas retourner auprès de Voldemort, c'est trop dangereux, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'a pas découvert sa trahison.

- Miss Granger, laissez donc les adultes s'occuper de cela, coupa cyniquement Rogue.

- Pardon ? S'énerva Hermione.

- La couverture de Severus nous est indispensable miss Granger, c'est notre meilleur atout durant cette guerre.

La jeune sorcière bouillonnait. Elle avait combattu avec acharnement dans cette guerre, avait remonté le temps de sept années, devait supporter la terreur des cachots et ses sautes d'humeurs, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour s'entendre dire qu'elle n'était d'aucune utilité ? Ce fut trop pour la jeune femme qui partit dans une colère monstre.

- Il est inconcevable que Severus risque sa vie une fois de plus, alors que maintenant vous posséder un atout bien supérieur ! Je connais tout de l'avenir, je pourrais vous dévoiler tellement de choses, afin de prévoir des actions à l'avance, et de duper Voldemort ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de mourir professeur, et encore moins de faire de Severus un meurtrier !

Puis s'adressant à Rogue, qui de son côté ne la regardait toujours pas, elle précisa :

- Bon sang, n'avez-vous pas envie d'avoir enfin une vie normale ? Laissez tomber l'espionnage, et combattez pour la lumière aux yeux de tous ! Ne serait-ce que pour avoir enfin un peu de reconnaissance pour tous vos sacrifices…

- Vous venez de nous prouver que vous ne possédez pas d'autant d'informations que vous le prétendez, miss-je-sais-tout, répliqua le mangemort. Même si je le souhaitais, il me serait impossible d'arrêter, tant que Drago n'effectuera pas sa mission.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

L'homme plaça enfin ses prunelles sombres sur la jeune femme.

- Parce que j'ai fait le serment inviolable avec Narcissa.

Hermione senti un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir le dos. Le temps de réaliser ce que cela signifiait, Rogue avait déjà quitté la pièce. La jeune femme remercia le directeur, et se précipita dans les escaliers à la poursuite de son collègue.

- Severus, il faut qu'on parle, s'essouffla-t-elle après avoir couru.

L'homme ne ralentit pas l'allure, et répondit calmement :

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

« Comment ça il n'a rien à dire ? Je vais lui montrer à ce gougeât s'il n'a vraiment rien à me dire, ragea Hermione. » Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés devant les appartements de Rogue. Celui-ci murmura le mot de passe, si bien que la jeune femme ne pu l'entendre, et s'engouffra dans le passage. Hermione se dépêcha d'y entrer à son tour, et l'homme lui tournant le dos, elle lui parla fort afin d'attirer son attention.

- Je pense au contraire qu'il y a certaines choses que nous devons éclaircir.

- De quel droit êtes-vous rentrée chez moi sans y être invité ? Satanés Gryffondors, grogna-t-il, avant l'ignorer de nouveau.

- Vous m'avez embrassé.

- C'était une erreur.

- Mais c'est arrivé.

- Et ça n'arrivera plus.

- Vous comptez me regarder ou vous allez continuer à me fuir ?

- Je n'aurais pas à vous fuir si vous arrêtiez de vous attarder sur un détail insignifiant.

Hermione fut blessée par ses paroles. Pour une fois qu'un homme l'embrassait si passionnément, il fallait qu'il trouve cela insignifiant. Pourtant pour la jeune femme, cet acte était tout sauf anodin. Elle appréciait le fait de se rapprocher de cet homme d'habitude si froid, et de se dire qu'elle était la seule personne à lui faire oublier sa solitude. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, la jeune femme s'approcha de Rogue, et lui pris le bras afin qu'il se retourne vers elle.

- Miss Granger… Je vous l'ai dit c'était une erreur.

- Expliquez-moi pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes une jeune femme qui a toute sa vie devant elle, alors que moi je ne suis qu'un traitre, un espion, à qui il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Vous n'êtes même pas de cette époque, vous êtes censée avoir seize ans, et être une de mes élèves, est-ce que ces raisons vous suffisent ?

Le regard d'Hermione se voila au fur et à mesure de ce discours plutôt réaliste. Pourquoi lui semblait-il tout à coup si difficile de faire comme si ce baiser n'avait pas eu lieu ?

- Severus, je suis perdue dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne. Je suis sûre qu'il a une raison à cela. Depuis quelques mois j'ai appris à vous connaître, et j'apprécie l'homme que vous êtes quand vous jetez votre masque. De votre côté, vous ne prenez jamais le temps de vivre, alors pourquoi l'acte qui c'est produit aujourd'hui doit-il être une erreur ?

- Miss Granger, je… ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Je peux vous prouver le contraire Severus.

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Rogue, et rapprocha son visage de son cou. Elle y déposa un baiser, puis deux, remontant le long de la carotide. Elle sentit sa peau frissonner sur ses lèvres, ce qui la poussa à continuer.

- Miss Granger… Il ne faut pas…

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ces paroles peu convaincantes, la jeune femme continua ses baisers, appréciant l'odeur si rassurante et masculine de son ancien professeur, tout en glissant une main sur son torse. Rogue laissa échapper un soupir rauque, avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de son assistante, tout en la serrant de ses bras puissants. Le bruit d'un hibou toquant avec insistance à la porte les ramena sur terre. Rogue lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione, cherchant sans doute à savoir si celle-ci regrettait. La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et lui donna un dernier baiser.

- A tout à l'heure au dîner, Severus.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais c'est avec une certaine chaleur qu'il regarda son ancienne élève passer la porte de ses appartements.

Note de l'auteur: je pense faire un lemon d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres, mais d'abord, je vais m'atteler à écrire la période de Noël, et en faire baver un petit peu à ce pauvre sev qui va se décarcasser pour trouver le premier cadeau de sa vie qu'il n'offrira pas à dumby ou mcgo lol. à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	18. Chapter 18

Un grand merci à vous tous qui m'avaient mis des commentaires très gentils et encourageants! j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde! Egalement un grand merci à HBP, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes reviews car tu donnes un avis précis sur chaque chapitre, ça été un régal de savoir précisement ce qui t'a plu (ou pas lol). Egalement merci à eilene19 d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ainsi, car lectrice anonyme lol. Voici un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel il ne se passe grand chose de nouveau, mais c'est pour mieux amorcer la suite, c'est à dire, Noël chez les weasley pour Hermione, Rogue qui va galérer pour son cadeau lol et une avancée sur le plan mystérieux de son voyage temporel.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 18.**

Dans ses appartements, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur un ouvrage traitant des retourneurs de temps. Rien à faire, elle lisait la même phrase pour la troisième fois. La jeune femme soupira, et permit enfin à ses pensées de défiler librement. « J'ai embrassé Rogue. Et j'ai adoré ça. » Elle émit un gloussement, et dans une réaction nerveuse, se cacha le visage dans son bouquin. « C'était si intense, par Godric, cet homme va me rendre dingue ! ». Se sentant incapable de rester en place, c'est déterminé qu'Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Le vent glacial eu le mérite de la sortir de sa torpeur. Noël était dans une semaine, et les élèves partaient le lendemain rejoindre leur famille. Hermione songea tristement que pour la première fois elle le passerait toute seule. Elle ressentit alors le besoin de parler à quelqu'un de sa famille, et à défaut d'en avoir réellement à cette époque, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Professeur Granger ? Vous venez voir Hermione ?

Seamus sortait du portrait de la Grosse Dame et se mit à observer étrangement la jeune femme.

- Oui monsieur Finnigan, savez-vous si elle est ici ? Tenta de répondre Hermione de la façon d'un enseignant.

Le jeune homme se retourna et hurla en direction de la salle commune :

- Harry ! Tu peux appeler Hermy s'il te plait, il y a sa sœur qui la cherche !

Puis retournant son attention sur son professeur, le jeune homme rajouta :

- C'est dingue de près vous lui ressemblez encore plus ! C'est encore mieux que les jumelles Patil !

- Il est plus logique de dire que c'est elle qui me ressemble, étant donné que je suis plus âgée… Je vous remercie monsieur Finnigan, rajouta-t-elle en voyant son double arriver.

Le gryffondor hocha la tête, et repartit dans le couloir, tandis que la jeune Hermione arrivait accompagnée d'Harry et Ron. Ce fut le rouquin qui parla en premier.

- Bonjour professeur ! Puis plus bas, il dit : Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète, je voulais juste parler avec ma _sœur_.

Tandis que Ron lui offrit un grand sourire, et que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à la suivre, Hermione s'aperçu qu'Harry la regardait étrangement. Il avait un air grave et semblait se retenir à grand peine de lui demander quelque chose. Hermione se doutait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur l'avenir, et avant qu'il ait le temps de lui poser la moindre question, les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda l'adolescente.

- Je me sentais juste un peu nostalgique à l'approche des fêtes. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas chez papa et maman pendant les vacances ?

- Oui, et les garçons vont au terrier. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses venir avec moi… tu ne vas pas passer Noël toute seule au moins ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, soupira l'aînée, je suis de toute façon bloquée au château, cela dépendra de qui reste pour les fêtes. Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, Papa va t'offrir un cadeau horrible cette année, rigola Hermione, alors essai d'avoir l'air contente, car il était très vexé quand il a vu ma réaction à l'époque.

L'adolescente grimaça.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est encore un journal intime décoré d'un nounours rose…

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles aperçurent le directeur devant elles, qui semblait avoir entendu leur conversation vu le léger sourire qu'il abordait.

- Bonjour miss Granger, dit-il à l'attention de la plus jeune. Puis-je vous emprunter votre sœur ?

Hermione se demandait ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien lui vouloir, alors qu'ils s'étaient quitté il y a seulement une heure.

- Bien sûr Professeur, je dois de toute façon finir un devoir à la bibliothèque, répondit l'adolescente, avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, le vieil homme proposa à Hermione de le suivre pour une balade dans le château. Parlant de choses plus ou moins futiles, tels que les retenues qu'avaient écopé certains élèves, ils arrivèrent finalement à la tour d'astronomie. Tandis que le directeur lançait quelques sorts pour éviter toute ouïe indiscrète qui aurait traîné par là, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, songeant que cette tour allait prochainement être actrice d'un malheureux évènement. La voix de Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensées lugubres.

- Je n'ai pas pu vous le dire tout à l'heure, de par la présence de Severus et Rémus, mais je voulais vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé le médaillon. Mondingus ne l'avait pas encore « offert » à cette cher Dolores. Il a été détruit ce matin par Harry, grâce à l'épée.

- Bien, il ne reste donc que trois horcuxes encore en liste.

Le vieil regarda la jeune femme d'un air plus que surpris.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'en reste plus que deux miss Granger ? La coupe et Nagini.

La jeune femme eu l'air mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de s'expliquer.

- Disons qu'il ne reste que deux objets. Mais…J'ai hésité à vous en parler en présence d'Harry l'autre fois…

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Dumbledore. Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence pesant dura quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermione se décide à prendre la parole.

- Vous restez à Poudlard pendant les vacances monsieur ?

- Je ne serais présent que pour les fêtes, mais des occupations me retiendront pendant la majorité des vacances, je le crains.

Puis, se retournant vers son ancienne élève, il demanda :

- Que diriez-vous de passer les vôtres chez Arthur et Molly ?

- Mais est-ce raisonnable ? Il faudra leur dévoiler mon existence, et ma véritable identité !

- J'ai toute ma confiance envers cette brave famille. Les choses auraient été différentes si nous ne savions pas que Tom connaissait votre existence. D'autant que n'étant pas à Poudlard en permanence, je ne pourrais assurer votre sécurité. Miss Granger, je serais rassuré de vous savoir entre de bonnes mains.

- Et bien si les Weasley sont d'accord, cela me ferait très plaisir de passer les fêtes en leur compagnie.

Dumbledore sortit de sa cape une montre à gousset, et voyant l'heure tardive, proposa à Hermione de se rendre à la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés devant la porte, quand un jeune garçon, que la jeune femme identifia comme un de ses élèves de première année, s'approcha timidement de la jeune femme, puis lui tendit une lettre, le visage devant aussi rouge qu'un phénix.

- Professeur Granger, je…c'est…c'est pour vous, souffla-t-il dans un dernier élan de courage.

Hermione, intrigué par le comportement étrange du garçon, prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait, et l'ouvrit devant lui. A chaque ligne parcourue, la jeune femme avait un air de plus en plus étonné. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une lettre d'amour. Un garçon de onze ans venait de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Elle dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas rire et vexer l'enfant qui se rongeait les ongles devant elle.

- Monsieur Ricaunt, je suis très touchée par cette marque d'affection, commença-t-elle, ayant la nette impression de marcher sur des œufs, mais vous devez vous douter que je ne peux y répondre favorablement…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le garçon, la voix tremblante.

- Et bien parce que je suis votre professeur !

- Et alors, vous ne le serez pas éternellement, professeur Granger, je peux attendre de finir ma scolarité, dit-il avec un dernier espoir.

Hermione soupira, et tenta un regard suppliant à son directeur qui ignora totalement sa demande à l'aide. Elle tenta donc de reprendre avec fermeté.

- Monsieur Ricaunt, il n'y a pas que le statut professeur-élève, mais également la différence d'âge. Vous êtes un jeune homme formidable, je suis certaine qu'une de vos camarades serait plus appropriée pour…

- Mais professeur, vous n'êtes pas si vieille !

Commençant sérieusement à s'agacer, c'est d'une voix plutôt sèche qu'elle mit fin à cette conversation stérile.

- C'est impossible, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, jeune homme ! Je suis votre professeur, je suis plus âgée, et je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un !

Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune prétendant partait en courant et que Dumbledore la regardait intrigué. Elle était juste stupéfaite de ses propres paroles. « Amoureuse ? Mais qu'est-ce me prend de dire des âneries pareilles ? ». Une voix grave et suave dans son dos la fit sursauter.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette charmante conversation, mais peut-être pourriez-vous libérer le passage afin qu'on puisse dîner ?

Hermione se retourna pour se retrouver face à Rogue, qui lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit d'un ton guilleret :

- Bien entendu, Severus. Il faut croire que miss Granger a plus de succès que vous auprès de ses étudiants, plaisanta-il.

Alors que le vieil homme s'avança enfin vers la grande salle, Hermione tenta de dire quelque chose à Rogue, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, et passa devant elle, la laissant seule face à ses propos troublants.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance tendue à la table des professeurs, contrairement aux élèves qui mangeaient dans un joyeux brouhaha. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coins au maître des potions, qui l'ignora superbement.

« Super, se lamentait Hermione, il a tout entendu. Rien de tel pour faire fuir un homme que de lui déclarer des sentiments. » Elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rogue. Elle l'appréciait, c'était certain. Elle était attirée par lui, c'était plus que confirmé. Elle pensait tout le temps à cet homme, c'était une évidence. Elle avait peur pour lui, et n'imaginait pas qu'il meure à nouveau. « Bon sang, réalisa Hermione, je suis tombé amoureuse de mon professeur, qui a l'âge d'être mon père et qui est censé être mort. Dans le genre situation qui craint, je bas Harry à plates coutures. ». Puis tentant un dernier regard vers l'homme de ses pensées, elle s'aperçu qu'il était déjà partit. Elle termina tristement son repas, et rejoignit ses appartements afin de récupérer des livres qu'elle devait ramener à la bibliothèque.

Saluant Mme Pince d'un signe de tête, elle se dirigea vers la réserve et repris ses recherches sur les voyages temporels. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer son voyage, et donc encore moins la ramener chez elle.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller m'expliquer avec Severus, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione marcha en direction des cachots, punissant au passage quelques serpentards de cinquième année qui s'en prenaient à un jeune serdaigle, et arriva enfin devant les appartements de Rogue. Elle frappa une première fois. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle retenta une seconde fois avant de rendre compte qu'à l'évidence, il n'était pas chez lui. « Ou alors il ne veut pas me voir ». Songea tristement la jeune femme.

- Hermione ?

Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir Harry qui avançait vers elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Harry, ce n'est pas prudent. Que se passe t-il ?

- Rien de particulier, _professeur._ Je souhaitais juste vous parler.

Le regard qu'il lui lança fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il valait mieux que personne ne les entende. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui proposa de se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Hermione attendit qu'Harry se décide enfin à lui parler de ce qui le préoccupait.

- Nous avons détruit le médaillon, dit-il simplement.

- Je sais Harry, Dumbledore me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas cela dont tu veux me parler.

- Malefoy. Il en fait parti ?

Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te révéler de plus, au risque de graves répercutions dans mon époque. L'issue de la guerre tient aussi à quelques informations que tu ignores, chaque détail est trop important.

Le jeune homme soupira de dépit et s'installa lourdement dans un fauteuil.

- Hermione, comment as-tu réussit à voyager de plusieurs années ?

La question surprit la jeune femme.

- Je pensais que Dumbledore vous l'avait dit le jour de la rentrée.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, il nous a juste expliqué qui tu étais, et la situation de manière générale. Mais aucun de nous ne sait réellement ce qui c'est passé. Le pire c'est Mione-enfin l'Hermione de cette époque- qui n'arrête pas de se creuser les méninges et de faire des recherches là-dessus. Elle affirme que ça ne devrait pas être possible, puisque les retourneurs de temps ne permettent pas un si long voyage.

- Et elle a raison. Moi-même je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne.

Voyant le regard agacé et interrogateur de son ami de toujours, elle décida que cette information pouvait être confiée.

- Je me rendais chez une famille de sorciers, afin de recenser leurs elfes de maisons- oui je travail pour le ministère-bref, et je suis tombée par hasard sur leur bibliothèque – ne rigole pas Harry !- et un grimoire a attiré mon attention. Il était écrit en rune, mais j'ai eu le temps de déchiffrer la première page, où était marqué un sortilège qui permettait « de confronter le passé ». Bêtement je l'ai lu à voix haute, en précisant que je voulais confronter sept années. Et j'ai atterri non loin de mon double, à la gare Kings Cross.

- Tu étais sur le quai le jour de la rentrée ?

- Oui, et je ne raconte pas ma surprise quand je t'ai aperçu adolescent, alors que je t'avais vu une semaine avant avec tes enfants.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air stupéfait, avant qu'un sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres.

- Je vais fonder une famille ? Alors je ne vais pas mourir ? Et avec qui je vivrais ?

Hermione avait fait une grosse erreur, emportée dans son récit elle n'avait pas prit garde à ses paroles. C'est gêné qu'elle tentât de se rattraper.

- Oui tu vas fonder une famille, pour ce qui est du fait de mourir, et bien disons que techniquement…enfin souvient toi qu'il ne faudra pas avoir peur de risquer ta vie, ça pourra t'être utile. Et pour ta femme, je suis sûre que tu as un nom en tête…

Autant que le jeune homme avait levé un sourcil suspicieux quand Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il mourrait quand même, ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit, autant il se mit à rougir fortement à l'évocation de sa femme, qu'il espérait rousse de toutes ses forces… Puis retrouvant une certaine dignité, il demanda avec sérieux :

- Pour ce qui est question du livre, tu veux dire que si tu avais prononcé cinquante ans par exemple, tu aurais pu te retrouver à l'époque de Jedusor ?

- Et bien c'est difficile de vérifier, mais je pense que c'est probable.

- Où est ce livre ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, il n'est pas évident de le retrouver à cette époque, mais Rémus, Rogue et Dumbledore travaillent là-dessus.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, et se rendit compte que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps.

- Je te raccompagne à la salle commune Harry.

- Mais…

- Je crois t'en avoir assez dit pour ce soir, alors s'il te plaît, j'ai passé une très longue journée, et j'aimerais bien dormir un peu.

Harry avait fini par rendre les armes, et Hermione, bien que fatiguée, ne pu s'empêcher de retourner aux appartements de Rogue. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais à sa grande surprise, Rogue lui ouvrit, vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte et d'un pantalon noir, un verre à la main. « _si sexy_ » songea la jeune femme.

- Miss Granger, il est tard, alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener ici ?

- Quel accueil, ironisa-t-elle. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair au sujet de ce que vous avez entendu avant le dîner.

- Mais les choses sont très claires, rassurez-vous, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec.

L'homme s'apprêtait à lui fermer la porte au nez, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire. Elle rentra de force, et s'assit les bras croisés et l'air boudeur sur le canapé du salon.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité à entrer, grogna-t-il.

Il referma malgré tout la porte, et s'installa sur un fauteuil en face d'elle, lui servant un verre de whisky-pur-feu d'un coup de baguette. Ce fut lui qui amarra la conversation.

- Vous auriez du me le dire, au lieu de jouer avec moi. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'une miss-je-sais-tout me mène en bateau.

- Je n'ai jamais joué avec vous…

- Ca suffit, cessez votre comédie ! C'était une idée de Potter, ou la votre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Je parle du fait que vous êtes amoureuse. Je me réjouirais bien à cette stupide information, mais non.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et la tête haute, elle répliqua :

- Je suis navré que vous trouviez cela stupide, mais figurez-vous que je n'en savais rien moi-même.

- Auriez-vous des problèmes de mémoires pour ne même pas vous souvenir que vous ayez « chez vous » un petit-ami ?

La jeune femme resta stoïque pendant qu'elle comprenait le quiproquo qui s'était installé. Rogue n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle parlait de lui, et il était tout simplement jaloux. A cette conclusion, la jeune femme s'autorisa à sourire, et se leva tout en s'approchant d'une démarche féline de son ancien professeur.

- Oh si je m'en souviens, et bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir la relation, je peux vous assurez que c'est un amant parfait ! Quand il m'embrasse, il me fait tourner la tête.

Continuant sa comédie, elle soupira théâtralement, et s'assit mine de rien sur les genoux de Rogue et passa un bras derrière son épaule, en profitant pour caresser sa nuque. Le mangemort se raidit, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de dégager, mais la jeune femme passa son autre main sur ses lèvres, en lui disant :

- Chut… laissez-moi vous dire à quel point je le trouve sexy, intelligent, et…

- Ca suffit Miss Granger ! Allez donc le retrouver, et ne mettez plus jamais les pieds ici !

Rogue saisit Hermione par la taille, et s'apprêta à l'éloigner de lui, quand la jeune femme ne pu retenir de pouffer de rire.

- Severus, je te taquine. Je n'ai aucun petit-ami, et la personne que je décrivais à l'instant, c'était toi.

Il la scruta un instant sans comprendre. Puis voyant de la façon dont elle le regardait, il comprit qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, qu'il n'y avait que lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne pu définir, diffusa une chaleur dans son cœur, et lâchant la taille de la jeune femme, il porta sa main droite sur son visage, qu'il caressa doucement.

- Tu es sûre ? Comme tu l'as si judicieusement fait remarquer à ton jeune prétendant, la différence d'âge peut être problématique.

Hermione ressenti un frisson quand il la tutoya. C'est la première fois que Rogue lui parlait comme à un égal. Elle ne pu attendre plus longtemps, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je suis sûre Severus. Maintenant s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Il déposa des baisers sur toutes les surfaces de peau accessibles à ses lèvres. Il mesurait la chance qu'il ait qu'Hermione s'intéresse à lui. Elle était si belle, si jeune, et si intelligente. Son parfum était subtil, et les légers soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper le rendaient fou.

Il avait passé la soirée au manoir Malefoy, à convaincre Vodemort de son ignorance au sujet de son assistante. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'épuisé moralement et physiquement de sa journée. C'est la première fois qu'il avait un accueil si agréable en rentrant chez lui, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir à tous! Encore merci pour vos commentaires! Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre, mais elle m'ont toutes fait plaisir, et certaines reviews étaient très constructives. Merci à HBP et eilen19, d'ailleurs à qui j'ai oublié de répondre sur un point lors du chapitre 17: effectivement les hiboux toquent aux fenêtres et non aux portes lol mais comme les appartements de rogue sont dans les cachots, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas de fenêtre alors j'ai choisi la porte, mais j'aurais peut-être dû faire rentrer le hiboux par la cheminée finalement! Et je ne sais plus qui m'a dit que ça avançait un peu trop vite entre hermy et rogue, promis je vais faire attention, mais pas évident de ne pas faire dans l'OOC. voilà, encore merci à vous tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

bonne lecure!

Chapitre 19.

Dans un salon où on l'on pouvait apercevoir des étagères et vitrines remplis de livres ou de fioles, un homme se tenait assis dans un confortable fauteuil, face à une cheminée dans laquelle des flammes dansaient joyeusement. Le regard de cet homme semblait songeur, et bien qu'à cette heure matinale il aurait dû se préparer à donner ses cours, il n'avait pas la volonté de quitter la chaleur de ses appartements.

Severus Rogue se tenait là, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements de sa vie personnelle. Il avait toujours été seul. Il avait toujours voulu être seul. Alors comment en une journée s'était-il retrouvé à embrasser à maintes reprises une de ses élèves ? Sa vie n'avait été que solitude, sombre magie, et vaste comédie auprès du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il trouverait une autre préoccupation, purement égoïste de surcroit. Il avait aimé Lily, dans son enfance, dans son adolescence, et même après sa mort il s'était fait à l'idée que cet amour à sens unique serait la seule expérience sentimentale qu'il aurait le droit de connaître de toute son existence. Mais depuis que la miss-je-sais-tout avait débarqué du futur, tous ses repères étaient devenus flous.

Elle l'agaçait au plus au point, mais il ne pourrait se plus se passer de sa répartie, il en était conscient. Il était physiquement très attiré par elle, mais qui ne le serait pas ? Hermione était devenue une femme magnifique, elle avait pris de l'assurance, et les quelques années en plus avait permis à son charme naturel de s'épanouir. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Severus Rogue, c'est le respect que cette jeune femme lui inspirait. Elle était intelligente, il l'avait toujours su, malgré que ce fût un de ses traits de caractère qui était souvent le plus exaspérant. Mais depuis quelques mois, sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, il avait eu de plus en plus souvent envie de la voir, de lui parler, de débattre de choses et d'autres. Mais le fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés faisait-il d'eux un couple ? Bien que l'homme ait eu diverses expériences avec des femmes de passage, jamais il n'avait connu de relation officielle. Et la période dans laquelle le monde sorcier se trouvait n'était pas le moment idéal pour se pencher là-dessus.

Mais il savait son temps compté. Et depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il mourrait certainement dans quelques mois, il ressentait le besoin étrange de profiter de la vie. Le fait de pouvoir raconter sa journée en rentrant le soir, de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui, et la douceur d'une femme à ses côtés ne serait pas une idée déplaisante.

Mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la façon dont Hermione voyait les choses. Il avait déjà beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait l'air de s'intéresser à lui, alors il osait à peine espérer qu'elle veuille plus. Severus soupira, se leva de son fauteuil, et mis sa cape noire habituelle avant de partir enfin à son premier cours. Reformant son masque de froideur en s'engageant dans le couloir, il se promit de mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune femme.

Ayant prit du retard, Rogue se dirigea directement à sa classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, malgré le fait qu'un bon café aurait été le bienvenu. Devant la porte l'attendaient les élèves de sixième année de Poufsouffle. Vu les mines déçues qu'ils abordèrent lorsqu'il arriva, il se dit que ces cornichons avaient cru que le cours serait annulé. « Je devais peut-être arriver en retard cet après-midi, rien que pour voir la tête de Weasley et Potter après avoir réduit leurs espoirs à néant… ».

La matinée se passa sans incident notoire, le déjeuner fut vite expédié, et c'est ainsi que le cours des sixième années de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'apprêtait à commencer. Les élèves attendaient dans le couloir avec le professeur Granger qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que fait Severus, bon-sang ? Le cours aurait dû démarrer il y a cinq minutes, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux de la part d'un enseignant d'arriver en retard. Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant. »

Hermione s'inquiéta subitement. « Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ? ».

N'y pouvant plus, la jeune femme commença à faire un pas dans le but de se renseigner auprès de Dumbledore. Elle stoppa son mouvement quand elle l'aperçu, arriver en parfaite santé et la tête haute. Les élèves soupirèrent de déception comme un seul homme, et Hermione cru même entendre Ron déclarer que le jour où Rogue leur ferait le cadeau d'être absent, il neigera des gnomes. L'homme affichait un sourire en coin en ouvrant la porte de sa classe, ordonnant aux gryffondors de se dépêcher d'entrer où il leur retirerait dix points pour retard.

« Il l'a fait exprès ! » réalisa la jeune femme, profitant que leurs regards se croisent pour lui faire comprendre sa désapprobation. Rogue haussa un sourcil, la défiant de dire quoique ce soit, tout en gardant son sourire narquois.

Hermione afficha une mine boudeuse, et sans lui adresser un mot, s'installa comme à son habitude au fond de la classe, attendant ses directives.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons tester vos connaissances pratiques, bien que je doute de leur existence… commença d'une voix grave le professeur Rogue, avant de poursuivre :

- Vu le programme catastrophique dû aux différents enseignements que vous avez eu ces dernières années, et le niveau faible de la moitié de cette classe, j'ai bien peur que ce test soit vite expédié.

Il jeta un regard moqueur à la majorité des gryffondors, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur Neville, Harry et Ron.

- Si mon assistante veut bien démontrer qu'elle a une quelconque utilité, nous formerons deux groupes, chacun des deux professeurs se chargeant pendant la première heure à entraîner le sien, puis nous commencerons les tests dans la seconde heure. Miss Granger ?

- Oui professeur Rogue ?

Hermione avait répondu le plus froidement possible, mais une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux trahissait son envie de « duel de la répartie » avec son collègue. Rogue pris mentalement note de jouer le jeu et de lui en faire baver durant toute la séance. Les tests qu'il avait prévu pour ses élèves serviront finalement à prouver à son assistante qui menait la danse.

- Miss Granger, je vais exceptionnellement me montrer galant, en vous laissant choisir les élèves que vous souhaitez dans votre groupe. Je vous interdis cependant de choisir votre sœur et ses deux… comment dirons-nous ? Animaux de compagnie ?

Les serpentard ricanèrent, tandis que Ron avait l'air de vouloir étrangler Rogue. Harry se disait tout simplement qu'il y avait pire comme insulte, et que ça le changeait de ses surnoms habituels. Autant dire que le survivant en avait ras-le-bol de l'élu.

- Très bien, répondit Hermione, regardant son collègue d'un air de défi. Dans ce cas je vous interdis de prendre monsieur Malefoy et ces deux acolytes. Quoique non, je vous laisse messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, mais vous ne pourrez garder messieurs Zabini et Nott.

- Vous m'interdisez ?

- Vous avez bien compris _Severus_.

Lorsque la jeune femme prononça son prénom, Rogue ne pu contrôler un léger frisson, dû au souvenir du contexte dans lequel Granger l'avait appelé ainsi la dernière fois. Il eu subitement très chaud et ne pu qu'accepter sa requête.

- Très bien, nous avons assez perdu de temps, qui choisissez-vous en premier ?

- Monsieur Londubat.

Hermione s'empêcha de rire quand elle vit la tête que fit Rogue. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce choix, mais la jeune femme connaissait les capacités réelles de Neville. Après tout, il s'était entraîné avec l'A.D., et son courage permettra dans un an de venir à bout de Nagini.

Le garçon lui-même affichait un air surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'on le choisissait en premier.

- Très bien, vous me facilitez la tâche, de mon côté je choisis Miss Parkinson.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être interloquée. Elle ne le montra pourtant pas, et cita l'élève suivant.

- Miss Patil.

- Monsieur Goyle.

- Monsieur Thomas.

- Miss Bullstrode.

Et s'en suivi un match entre les deux professeurs, durant lequel les adolescents avaient la désagréable impression d'être une munition dans une bataille qui les dépassait.

Suivant l'arrangement décidé en début de cours, Malefoy, Zabini et Nott s'approchèrent prudemment du groupe de gryfondors coaché par Hermione, ayant la nette sensation de rentrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Il fut un peu laborieux pour la jeune femme de donner des conseils aux trois serpentard, qui avaient décidé de l'ignorer totalement. Les deux heures passèrent finalement très vite, et bien que le groupe de Rogue montrait certaines capacités, il était évident que celui d'Hermione se défendait très bien. Elle regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir eu avec elle, et bien elle-même ainsi qu'Harry et Ron.

A la fin du cours, elle attendit que tous les élèves sortent avant de s'approcher de Rogue. Lui était en train de noter quelque chose à son bureau, et ne prêtait aucune attention à Hermione.

- Severus ?

- Qu'y a-t-il miss Granger ?

Ils étaient seuls mais il la vouvoyait de nouveau, ce qui mit Hermione passablement de mauvaise humeur.

- Je passe les fêtes chez la famille Weasley, et Molly m'a envoyé un hibou me disant qu'elle vous avait invité au terrier, mais que vous aviez refusé.

- Et elle a raison. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Je vois. J'avais espéré que vous m'accompagnerez, mais je m'en voudrais de vous imposer ma présence et de vous priver d'un réveillon qui sera certainement très chaleureux à le passer seul chez vous, cingla la jeune femme.

Et Hermione partit furieuse sans attendre une réponse de son collègue. Avait-elle rêvé la journée de la veille ? Il lui semblait de plus en plus irréaliste d'avoir embrassé cet homme si froid.

Rogue daigna enfin lever les yeux pour apercevoir sa collègue partir en trombe de la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les gryffondors ont-ils toujours un sale caractère ? Grogna t-il. Si elle s'attendait à ce que je me pavane avec elle et que je devienne subitement attentionné, elle n'a pas frappé à la bonne porte ». Il tria rapidement les copies qu'il était en train de corriger d'un coup de baguette, et sortit de sa salle de classe afin de rejoindre ses appartements. Rogue n'avait descendu qu'un étage, lorsqu'il se stoppa à l'angle d'un couloir, après avoir entendu la voix de son assistante.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir pour noël, c'est un homme difficile à satisfaire.

- Pourquoi, je pensais que tu t'étais rapproché de lui dernièrement ? Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que vous avez passé des heures à parler…

Les voix s'éloignèrent, et Rogue resta interdis durant quelques secondes. Granger comptait lui offrir un cadeau. Cela fait faisait des dizaines d'années qu'une personne autre que Dumbledore ou McGonagall souhaitait lui acheter quelque chose. Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'il fasse la même chose ? Non mais est-ce qu'il avait une tête à fêter Noël ? Elle le prenait pour cet imbécile de Potter ou quoi ?

Pendant que le mangemort digérait l'information, les deux voix entendues précédemment arrivèrent devant leur salle commune.

- Sérieusement Ginny, mon père n'a aucune passion à part son métier. C'est vrai que l'été dernier on s'est pas mal rapprochés, mais il a passé les vacances à me décrire entièrement ma dentition… c'est déprimant, comment veux-tu que je sache ce quel cadeau lui offrir ?

- Ecoute Mione, tu n'a qu'à demander à ton futur, elle pourra te dire ce qu'elle-même a acheté cette année.

- Chut Ginny, fait attention à ce que tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame, les deux adolescentes entrèrent dans leur quartier, sans se douter un seul instant du dilemme qu'elles avaient provoqué chez leur ancien professeur de potion.

Ridicule. Absurde. Surréaliste. Voilà les adjectifs que se répétait en boucle Severus Rogue, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard, à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Hermione Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'on offrait à une jeune femme pour Noël ? Surtout à celle-ci particulièrement. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui la passionne ? Les bouquins, lever la main pour montrer qu'elle sait tout, Weasley et Potter, les elfes de maison, et elle aimait encore plus le mettre en rogne. Tout ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Quitte à faire au plus simple, un livre fera l'affaire. Il entra donc dans une librairie, et tenta de trouver un ouvrage sur les voyages temporels. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Seulement, des images de la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux, et en train de l'embrasser le stoppèrent dans son achat. Etait-il vraiment judicieux d'offrir un livre à une femme avec laquelle on avait un semblant de relation ?

Rogue ronchonna pour la forme, et se décida à parcourir les vitrines des boutiques environnantes, espérant avoir une idée lumineuse. Il passa par hasard devant le magasin de lingerie dans lequel la jeune femme avait fait ses achats en début d'année. Il songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé _chéri_, suite au quiproquo de la vendeuse qui les avait prit pour un couple. Peut-être pas si ridicule, absurde et surréaliste que ça finalement.

- Severus ?

Rogue se retourna pour se retrouver en face du professeur Chourave, qui l'observait étrangement.

- Bonjour Pomona, dit-il d'une voix morne.

- Si tu viens renouveler ta garde robe, je tiens à te préciser que ce magasin ne vend que des modèles féminins, précisa la femme rondelette d'un air amusé.

- Ne soit pas idiote, je regardais simplement.

Parfait. Il venait de se faire passer pour un pervers qui lorgnait sur les sous-vêtements en vitrine à défaut d'avoir une vie sexuelle. Sa collègue haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de lui-même, et dit sur un ton gêné :

- Heu très bien Severus, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, j'ai mes achats de noël à terminer.

Rogue soupira et ferma les yeux, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore ? Je dois être suicidaire, je ne voix que ça. Ma vie se résume aux situations critiques, telles que trahir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, et chercher un cadeau à offrir à une ancienne élève ». Car oui, pour Severus, ces deux cas de figures se valaient complètement.

L'homme passa finalement devant une bijouterie, et plus par dépit qu'autre chose, demanda conseil à une vendeuse. Il insista bien sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas un bijou qui promettait un engagement quelconque. Vu le regard de travers que lui jeta l'employée, il se dit que maintenant il passait pour un rustre qui collectionnait les femmes. De mieux en mieux. Finalement la vendeuse prononça un _accio_, et un bracelet en argent, simplement composé d'une fine chaîne torsadée apparut devant Rogue. Il le trouva parfait, simple et eu l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de se retirer de ses épaules. Il avait enfin trouvé ce fichu cadeau. La sorcière venait de finir l'emballage, et tendis le paquet au maitre des potions. Au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à le prendre, il aperçu Minerva dans la rue, se rapprochant dangereusement de la boutique. Dans un reflexe stupide, il se baissa afin de se cacher derrière le comptoir. La vendeuse devait le prendre pour un fou, et à y réfléchir, il était en train de le devenir. C'était hors de question que la vieille chouette le surprenne en train d'acheter un bijou. L'employée fronça les sourcils et tenta prudemment une approche :

- Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Sans commentaire, rétorqua Rogue.

Puis reprenant des reflexes plus sorciers, il se jeta un sort de désillusion avant de sortir du magasin, épuisé par cet après-midi dont il se souviendra.


End file.
